The Last Namikaze
by Kurogane Shiyou
Summary: Naruto merupakan Iblis terakhir dengan darah Namikaze mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kemampuan yang diwariskan Ayahnya serta kemampuan yang dia dapat karena latihan extrimenya, Naruto bertekat akan menemukan mereka, pembunuh dari Ayah, dan penyebab Ibunya terbunuh/DevilNaru!SmartNaru!GodlikeNaru!HaremNaru!MultiCharAnime!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclmaer**

 **Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto, Highschool DxD, Rakudai Kishi no Eyutan, dan Anime/Manga/Light Novel lainnya karena saya hanya meminjam Char mereka yang kawai-kawai.**

 **The Last Namikaze**

 **Genre: Action, Adeventure, Bishoujo, Demon, Ecchi, Fantasy, Harem, Romance**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, OC GodlikeNaru!, DevilNaru!, HaremNaru!, MultiCharAnime!**

 **.**

 _Summary: Naruto merupakan Iblis terakhir dengan darah Namikaze mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kemampuan yang diwariskan Ayahnya serta kemampuan yang dia dapat karena latihan extrimenya, Naruto bertekat akan menemukan mereka, pembunuh dari Ayah, dan penyebab Ibunya terbunuh._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

Pemuda bersurai blonde, dengan iris saffir, memakai jaket hitam dibiarkan terbuka yang menampilkan kausnya berwarna putih, dan diperkirakan mempunyai usia 20 Tahun, berjalan santai dipadatnya penduduk yang tengah berlalu lalang. _"Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik?"_ Batinnya. Naruto, lebih tepatnya Naruto Namikaze, menatap bosan sekitar. Baginya siang hari merupakan waktu yang paling membosankan, karena disiang hari tidak akan pernah ada mahluk sejenisnya yang keluar secara sembarangan.

Berbicara soal Mahluk, Naruto memang Manusia, tapi dalam dirinya juga mengalir darah Iblis yang diwariskan Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, Iblis berdarah murni dengan kemampuan yang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, serta Pahlawan di _Underwrold_ yang mampu bersaing imbang dengan 3 Iblis berkelas _Maou_ yang memiliki darah Lucifer, dan juga satu-satunya Iblis yang menolak untuk jabatan tertinggi di _Underworld_ , Satan. Dan Minato lebih memilih hidup damai di Dunia Manusia, dengan wanita yang merupakan seorang manusia, tapi sangat dia cintai, Kushina Uzumaki, yang sudah pasti kini menjadi Kushina Namikaze.

Tapi kehidupan damai itu berlangsung hingga 5 tahun, sebelum mereka datang, dan membunuh Minato. Bukannya Minato Iblis dengan kemampuan terkuat? Itu memang benar tapi dia mati karena melindunggi Naruto, dan Kushina, putra satu-satunya, dan Istrinya yang sangat dia cintai. Dan itu membawa depresi yang sangat berat bagi Kushina, hingga Kushina meninggal Dunia karena depresi itu.

Naruto menyalahkan semuanya pada mereka, mengambil kehidupan damai mereka, membunuh Ayahnya, dan membuat Ibunya depresi hingga meninggal. Seandainya dia memiliki informasi tentang kelompok yang membunuh Ayahnya, dia akan datangi seorang diri, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun mereka, Naruto tetap akan menyerang mereka, dan juga dia sama sekali tidak peduli menang atau kalah.

Tapi itu hanya angan-angan saja. Selama 15 Tahun lebih ini, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan informasi tentang kelompok yang membunuh Ayahnya, bahkan Keempat _Maou_ , sahabat dari Ayahnya yang juga membantunya sama sekali tidak menemukan informasi tentang kelompok yang menyerang Naruto dan keluarganya. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja, bahkan bila harus mencari sampai ribuan Tahun akan dia lakukan, demi kedua orang tuanya apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Huh…" Naruto mengehal nafas pelan, mengingat semua dendam yang menyelimuti hatinya. _"Sebaiknya aku menenangkan diriku dulu."_ Naruto adalah orang yang tidak akan bias focus jika sudah memikirkan dendamnya itu. Dirinya berjalan kedaerah perbatasan antara kota dan pegunungan, yang merupakan sebuah hutan dengan pagar pembatas mengelilinginya.

Pria bersurai blonde itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya heran, karena tidak biasanya ada orang yang memasuki daerah perbatasan, tanpa mobil atau apapun untuk melindungi dirinya, karena rumor berdebar diwarga sekitar, kalau disana terdapat hewan buas.

" _Tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri."_ Batin Naruto terus berjalan. Langkah kakinya berhenti disebuah pohon yang sangat besar, merebahkan dirinya, punggungnya dia sandarkan pada batang Pohon itu. _"Istirahat sebentar disini rasanya tidak masalah, berjalan sepanjang hari membuat tubuh ku pegal-pegal."_ Naruto memejamkan kedua mata saffirnya, dan perlahan-lahan tapi pasti pria blonde itu segera memasuki alam mimpinya.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

Mata saffirnya perlahan terbuka, melihat hal disekitarnya, atap dengan warna hijau, serta kayu-kayu disekitarnya. _"Dimana ini?"_ Dia yakin kalau dirinya tadi masih tidur dihutan tanpa bangun sedikitpun. _"Apa aku diculik? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin."_ Naruto tau pemikirannya itu mustahil, karena dirinya bisa merasakan hawa niat jahat dari seseorang, bahkan ketika dia tidur sekalipun. Lalu kenapa dia ada disini? Jawaban yang pasti menurut Naruto _'Orang yang membawanya sama sekali tidak memiliki niat jahat'_ dia sangat yakin untuk hal itu, karena dari itu dia tidak membuka matanya sewaktu dia dipindahkan.

" _Tapi siapa yang membawa ku kemari?"_ Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Pria blonde itu. Bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Naruto duduk diatas futon, yang dirasakan sangat tipis, bahkan dingin lantai dapat dia rasakan. Mata saffirnya melihat sekitar, cat hijau tanpa dekorasi warna lainnya, itu yang Naruto dilihat dibalik matanya. _"Benar-benar tempat yang aneh."_ Batin Naruto.

Srek!

Pintu tempat ruangan Naruto berada terbuka, menampilkan beberapa sosok anak kecil yang tersenyum senang padanya. "Tohka- _Nee-chan_ , _Nii-chan_ blonde itu sudah bangun!" Teriak salah satu anak kecil, yang memiliki rambut coklat dengan sebuah kaus putih membalut tubuhnya.

Salah satu anak kecil yang Naruto pastikan merupkan seorang perempuan berlari mendekatinya. "Ne ne, kenapa _Nii-chan_ tidur didalam hutan tadi?" Tanyanya polos.

Bibirnya tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak berbincang dengan seorang anak kecil. " _Nii-chan_ terlalu lelah untuk kembali melakukan perjalanan _Ojou-san_. Ngomong-ngomong dimana ini? Dan siapa dirimu, _Oujou-san_?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Nama ku, Kana. Dan ini ada di Panti Asuhan Wakaba." Gadis kecil bernama Kana itu tersenyum senang pada Naruto.

"Kana-chan kah? Nama yang bagus." Tangan berkulit tannya dengan lembut menghusap puncak kepala Kana. "Tapi siapa yang membawa ku kemari? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kalian." Naruto menatap heran Kana, dan anak kecil lainnya.

"Tohka- _Nee-chan_. Tohka- _Nee-chan_ , yang membawa _Nii-chan_ kemari. Dan Tohka- _Nee-chan_ juga merupakan _Sister_ disini. Dia adalah Perempuan yang sangat baik, cantik, pintar, keren, pokoknya Tohka- _Nee-chan_ itu Sister terbaik yang pernah ada." Jawab salah satu anak kecil laki-laki yang berada didekat Naruto.

"Heh?" Naruto tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih, pada orang yang kalian panggil Tohka- _Nee-chan_ itu." Balas Naruto lembut.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Naruto berserta anak kecil lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesumber suara. Takjub, ya itulah yang Naruto rasakan pada perempuan yang kini memakai kemeja putih, dengan celemek pink.

Memiliki seurai coklat diikat dua kebawah, memiliki iris coklat, dengan kacamata bulat besar terpasang indah diwajahnya, bibir ranumnya memakai lipstick pink tipis, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang sangat manis. Mata saffirnya sama sekali tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok gadis itu.

"Ahh, Tohka- _Nee-chan_." Kana berlari kearah Perempuan yang dia panggil Tohka itu, dan memeluk kaki dari perempuan itu. Kana mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah _Sister_ yang dia peluk, yang juga menatapnya lembut. "Ne ne, Tohka- _Nee-chan_ , Nii-chan itu sangat ramah lho, dia juga tampan, tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang sering datang kemari." Ujar Kana senang.

 _Sister_ itu menurunkan tingginya, mencoba menyamai tinggi Kana, dengan berjongkok. "Baguslah kalau kau, dan yang lainnya senang Kana." Ujarnya lembut, dengan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kana.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka ada seorang _Sister_ secantik dirimu." Ujar Naruto lembut.

 _Siter_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, dan tersenyum tipis. "Apakah itu sebuah ajakan lamaran? Tapi maaf saja jika seperti itu aku menolaknya, karena sudah 10 pria lebih melamar ku tapi aku tolak mereka semua." Balasnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa gugup dengan menggaruk kepala belakang secara tidak sadar. "Rasanya aku seperti mendapatkan pukulan yang sangat besar jika aku benar-benar melamar mu." Ujar Naruto. "Tapi sebelum itu siapa nama mu, _Oujo-san_? Mereka memanggil mu Tohka- _Nee-chan_." Tanya Naruto.

"Seperti yang mereka katakana, nama ku Tohka, lebh tepatnya Toudo Tohka. Dan sepertinya kau sama sekali belum menggenalkan diri mu, mengingat Kana masih memanggil mu, _Nii-chan_." Balas Tohka tersenyum.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Tohka-chan." Ujar Naruto.

Tohka tersenyum lembut. "Sama halnya dengan ku, Namikze-kun." Tohka membuka matanya yang terpejam sesaat. "Tapi rasanya kau kemari seperti berniat melamar ku jika memanggil ku seperti itu, Namikaze-kun." Ujar Tohka.

"Huh…." Naruto mengehela nafas pelan. "Jika aku memang berniat melamar mu, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, Tohka-chan. Aku seseorang yang tidak suka basa-basi, dan keformalitasan. Jadi kau bisa memanggil ku, Naruto." Balas Naruto tenang.

" _Souka_. Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, Naruto-san." Balas Tohka tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya melamar mu bukan ide yang buruk. Kau mempunyai wajah yang anggun, sifat ke-ibuan, lembut, penyayang, terlebih lagi kau sanggat ramah. Aku jadi ingin mendengar suara indah mu ketika diatas ran-"

"Lanjutkan ucapan mu, akan aku potong kepala mu, Naruto-san." Dengan menodongkan sebuah pisau dileher Naruto.

"Hiiii." Anak-anak disekitar Naruto, dan juga Kana, berdegik ngeri melihat Tohka yang sudah memasuki mode menyeramkan bagi mereka.

" _Dia bersunguh-sunguh."_ Naruto berkeringat dingin. Dia menarik kata-katanya kembali kalau Tohka seseorang yang lembut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mengotori pikiran anak-anak disini, Naruto-san." Lanjut Tohka.

Masih berkeringat dingin, tapi tidak lama dia kembali tenang, dan tersenyum. "Aku mengerti Tohka-chan. Ternyata kau memang seorang Ibu yang baik untuk mereka, sampai aku mengatakan hal seperti itu saja, kau akan memotong kepala ku." Balas Naruto tenang, walaupun masih menetskan keringat dingin dari dahinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak disini menjadi sampah masyarakat kedepannya." Balas Tohka. Menjauhkan pisau yang dia pegang dari leher Naruto, Tohka berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya "Ikutlah keruang makan Naruto-san. Mumpung kau berada disini, sebaiknya kau ikut kami untuk makan malam." Ujar Tohka tenang.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Makan malam?" Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti, dia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau dia tidur saat Matahari masih berada dipuncaknya, dan _Sister_ didepannya mengatakan Makan malam? Atau memang ada gangguan dipendengarannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, dia Iblis, hal itu mustahil untuk dirinya.

Gadis bersurai coklat yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Naruto berada, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, pada pria bersurai blonde yang menatapnya bingung. "Ya benar makan malam. Ada yang salah dengan itu? Sekarang sudah pukul 08.00 malam. Memang kau pikir apa namanya kalau bukan makan malam?" Balas Tohka tenang.

"Tapi…. tadi aku masih ingat dengan jelas kalau aku tdiur Matahari masih berada dipuncak. Dan kau mengatakan makan malam. Itu mustahil, aku tidak pernah tidur selama itu." Balas Naruto.

"Huh…." Tohka menghela nafas. "Itulah akibatnya jika kau kekurangan istirahat Naruto-san. Aku tau kau seorang pengembara. Kau tidur di hutan tadi hanya untuk istirahat, benar bukan?" Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Itulah jawabannya. Selama ini, kau tidak pernah tidur ditempat yang aman. Kau selalu tidur dengan keadaan waspada itulah yang membuat mu tidak pernah tidur dengan waktu lama." Lanjut Tohka, yang kembali menatap kedepan. "Makan malam. Kau mau ikut, atau tidak? Kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut kami, dan kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa disini, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi begitu saja, Naruto-san. Aku memaksa mu untuk menginap disini, karena hari sudah begitu malam untuk melakukan perjalanan." Ujar Tohka tenang.

Naruto memjamkan kedua mata tenang. "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain." Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku akan ikut kalian makan malam, mengingat hari ini aku juga belum memakan apapun." Lanjut Naruto tersenyum.

Tohka melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kau bisa ikuti aku, Naruto-san." Balas Tohka yang berjalan lebih dulu, dengan Kana disampingnya, dan Naruto dibelakangnya, serta beberapa anak kecil lainnya dibelakang Naruto.

 **..The Last Namikaze…**

"Ah…. Kenyangnya." Naruto mengelus pelan perutnya. Membuka mata saffirnya yang terpejam, Naruto tersenyum menatap punggung Tohka, yang sedang mencuci piring kotor bekas mereka. "Aku tidak percaya, selain cantik, ramah, dan mempunyai sifat seorang ibu, ternyata kau juga pintar memasak, Tohka-chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak memuji, Naruto-san." Balas Tohka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari tumpukan piring kotor didepannya.

"Naruto- _Nii-chan_ …." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kana. "….Tohka- _Nee-chan_ juga pintar lho. Bahkan saat sebelum lulus, dia selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk semua mata pelajaran." Lanjut Kana tersenyum senag.

"Ehhh benarkah?" Kana mengangguk. "Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya." Naruto kembali menatap punggung Tohka. "Kau benar-benar sosok Ibu yang sangat sempurna Tohka-chan." Puji Naruto, dengan senyum tipis.

Tohka memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak sesempurna yang kau kira. Seperti tadi yang aku lakukan, aku mempunyai sifat buruk. Aku akan langsung marah ketika seseorang melakukan hal buruk pada anak-anak disini, bahkan hanya dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak baik untuk mereka." Balas Tohka tenang.

"Itu hal yang wajar untuk Orang Tua, Tohka-chan." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kana. "Kalau kau mengizinkan ku untuk membantu mu mengurus mereka, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan, karena aku tidak suka dengan seseorang yang mendidik anak kecil dengan tidak benar." Naruto tersenum. "Dan yang kau lakukan itu sangatlah benar, Tohka-chan." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jaa, kalau begitu, kenapa Tohka- _Nee-chan_ , dan Naruto- _Nii-chan_ tidak menikah saja. Aku yakin yang lainnya juga setuju?" Ujar Kana.

" _NANI_?" Naruto dan Tohka terkejut bukan main dengan lontaran kalimat Kana.

"A—a-apa yang kau katakana Kana. Menikah tidak semudah itu dilakukan. Dan dari mana kau belajar kata-kata itu?" Tanya Tohka gugup, dengan menatap Kana, yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ya-yang dikatakan, Tohka-chan benar, Kana-chan. Pernikahan tidak semudah itu dilakukan, terlebih lagi umur ku masih 20 Tahun." Naruto tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Tohka. Anak kecil didepannya sudah mengerti tentang pernikahan? Bahkan Naruto yakin, umur anak perempuan didepannya belum mencapai 10 Tahun.

"Tapi bukannya, Tohka- _Nee-chan_ pernah bilang akan melakukan apa saja agar kami senang. Dan kami senang kalau kalian menikah." Kana menatap anak-anak lainnya yang sedang berkumpul. "Bukan begitu, _Minna_?" Tanya Kana.

"Ya. Kami sangat setuju, Tohka- _Nee_ , Naruto- _Nii_."

"Buatkan kami _Otouto_ yang sangat manis. Aku sangat ingin _Otouto_ perempuan."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Aku keduanya."

"He-hey kalian tau apa yang kalian katakan itu tidak pantas untuk seusia kalian." Wajah Naruto yang biasanya tenang, dan tersenyum tipis kini merona. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Naruto merona karena digoda oleh anak-anak yang umurnya belum genap 10 Tahun.

"Le-lebih baik kalian tidur. Sekarang sudah jam 09.00 Malam." Tohka yang sudah tidak kuat digoda oleh anak-anak yang diasuh, dia suruh untuk tidur, dan satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak mau, Naruto melihat wajah meronanya, hal itu sangat memalukan baginya.

"Ehhh, tapi-kan kita jarang-jarang dapat melihat Tohka- _Nee-chan_ memerah, bahkan digoda oleh seorang pria tampanpun Tohka- _Nee-chan_ tidak pernah memerah." Kana menatap Tohka dengan pandangan memelas.

"Tidur sekarang, atau kalian tidak akan mendapatkan sarapan besok." Ujar Tohka kesal.

" _Tsundere."_ Batin Naruto, menatap Tohka.

" _Ha'I, Ha'i_." Balas Kana malas, dan yang lainnya, segera berdiri untuk kekamar mereka masing-masing. "Ahh iya jangan lupa, Tohka- _Nee-chan_ kalau teriak jangan keras-keras, nanti kami bangun lho, dan Naruto- _Nii-chan_ , Tohka- _Nee-chan_ masih perawan lho, jadi jangan keras-keras ya."

"KANA!" Teriak Tohka kesal, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" _Oyasumi._ " Ujar Kana tersenyum senang, karena berhasil menggoda _Sister_ nya yang selalu berwajah tenang, dan segera pergi dari ruang makan, sebelum menerima amukan dari Tohka.

"Anak-anak itu, dari mana mereka belajar tentang itu." Tohka tidak habis pikir, dari mana anak-anak yang diasuh belajar tentang hubungan seksual, dan siapapun yang mengajarkan itu, Tohka tidak akan mengampuni mereka.

"Aku setuju dengan mu, Tohka-chan. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal itu." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Tapi jika kau mau aku tidak akan menolaknya." Ujar Naruto tersenyum menatap Tohka.

"Berhentilah bercanda Naruto-san. Kuping ku sudah panas mendengar hal seperti itu hari ini. Dan harus kau tau, aku orang yang sangat benci pada laki-laki mesum." Ujar Tohka yang sudah kembali keekspresi tenangnya.

"Dan jika laki-laki tidak mesum, maka kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kepuasan seksual, dan keturunan. Kau harus tau itu Tohka-chan. Aku yakin kau mengerti hal itu bukan?" Naruto melangkah mendekat kearah Tohka, yang masih menatapnya tenang.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi jika aku sudah menikah." Tohka memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Lebih baik kau tidur, Naruto-san, bukankah besok kau akan melanjutkan perjalanan mu?" Lanjut Tohka.

"Ya. Tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tohka.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kemari? Aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan bukan? Dari sifat mu aku tau kau bukan orang yang mudah membawa seseorang yang tidak kau kenal kedalam rumah mu sendiri." Balas Naruto tenang, tapi tersimpan rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus . Dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja bercerita pada mu, Naruto-san." Jawab Tohka. "Aku akan tidur lebih dulu, jika kau ingin tidur, kau bisa gunakan kamar yang tadi kau gunakan." Lanjut Tohka yang segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam ditempat.

" _Tidak ada alsan khusus kah?"_ Memejamkan matanya sesaat, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. _"Tidak lama lagi, aku yakin kau akan menjawab pertanyaan ku, Tohka-chan."_ Batin Naruto tenang.

 **XxX**

Bulan kini memancarkan sinar yang sangat indah, tapi sosok yang terkena sinar bulan tidak tampak begitu indah. Sosok _Minotaur_ membawa Kampak yang sangat besar bewarna hitam, dengan mata berwarna merah, menatap sosok yang merupakan sosok gadis membawa sebuah _Katana_ ditangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau datang sendiri kemari. Padahal aku baru berniat untuk pergi ke tempat Manusia-Manusia itu berkumpul." Sosok _Minotaur_ itu menatap sang gadis dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah aku biarkan, _Akuma_ -san." Sang gadis, sosok yang dikenal sebagai Toudo Tohka, _Sister_ Panti Asuhan Wakaba, menatap tenang _Minotaur_ didepannya. "Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberikan mahluk-mahluk seperti kalian mendekati tempat anak-anak ku berada." Lanjut Tohka.

"Hahahaha, kalau begitu….." _Minatour_ itu mengangkat Kampaknya tinggi. "….berisaplah untuk mandi darah, Gadis kecil." Lanjutnya dengan mengayunkan Kampak tersebut pada Tohka.

Sedikit mengeser tuuhnya, Kampak yang berayun kearahnya meleset "Ya aku akan bermandi darah, tapi itu darah mu, _Akuma_ -san." Tohka melompat keudara, melepas _Katana_ -nya yang masih terbungkus oleh sarung _Katana_ , Tohka mengayunkan _Katana_ -nya diudara, dan sebuah sabit petir tercipta, yang mengarah pada leher _Minotaur_ tersebut.

 _Minotur_ itu menahan serangan Tohka dengan Kampaknya. Tapi _Minotaur_ itu sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan serangan balasan, dan harus bertahan terus menerus, karena gadis yang kini menjadi lawannya, terus mengayunkan _Katana_ -nya diudara, yang menciptakan Petir mengarah padanya.

Duar!DuarDuar!

Tidak ada henti-hentinya, Tohka tanpa menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan terus mengayunkan _Katana_ -nya. Kembali memasukan _Katana_ -nya kedalam sarung _Katana_ , Tohka menatap tenang kumpulan asap yang menghilang perlahan-lahan dan menampilkan sosok _Minotaur_ yang sudah menadaptkan luka dimana-mana.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuan mu, Ningen ? Kalau begitu bersiaplah mati." _Minotaur_ itu berlari kearah Tohka dengan mencoba mengayunkan Kampaknya.

"Mati? Sepertinya untuk mu, _Akuma_ -san." Tohka menurunkan tingginya, memasang kuda-kuda berpedangnya. _Battojutsu_ , teknik _Kenjutsu_ yang bertunjuan untuk membunuh lawan dalam satu serangan, itulah kemampuan berpedang Tohka.

Craz!

Hanya kurang dari 5cm tempat Tohka berdiri, _Minotaur_ tersebut berhenti. Diam ditempat tanpa mengelurkan suara apapun, Tohka kembali memasukan _Katana_ -nya kedalam sarung, dan tidak lama, kepala dari _Minotaur_ tersebut lepas dari tempatnya. _"Mahluk sejenis kalian tidak akan pernah bias mengalahkan ku."_ Guman Tohka tenang.

Plok!Plok!Plok!

Tohka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan pandangan terkejut, karena dia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kediaran sosok lain selain _Minotaur_ yang baru saja dia kalahkan. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Tohka menatap asal suara.

"Aku? Bukannya seharusnya kau mengenali ku dari suara ku, Tohka-chan." Tohka terkejut bukan main, sosok yang berdiri didepannya, adalah Naruto Namikaze, sosok laki-laki yang baru saja dia kenal. "Jadi ini alsan mu membawa ku ketempat mu? Agar aku tidak diserang oleh Iblis-Iblis liar. Itu asalan yang cukup masuk akal." Lanjut Naruto tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Tohka yang masih terkejut.

"Sama seperti mu. Aku berniat membasmi Iblis liar disini, tapi tidak aku duga ternyata aku mendapatkan tonton yang sangat menarik. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidup ku melihat Manusia dapat menggunakan _Narukami_." Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Tohka. "Tidak hanya dapat menggunakan _Narukami_ , tapi kau menggunakan _Battojutsu_ , teknik _Kenjutsu_ yang sangat berbahaya. Itu hal yang sangat luar biasa, Tohka-chan." Lanjut Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau tau _Narukami_?"

"Tentu saja. _Katana_ ciptaan Masamune, seorang pria terkenal diera _Meiji_ yang dikenal sebagai sosok pembuat _Katana_ dan _Swordsman_ terhebat. Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi sepertinya itu hal yang benar, karena kau baru saja menunjukannya, _Narukami_ , _Katana_ terakhir ciptaan Masamune, yang merupakan _Katana_ terkuat ciptaan Masamune, karena kekuatan dari _Narukami_ bersal dari Sihir _Thunder Dragon_ yang disegel di _Katana_ tersebut. Apa aku benar, Tohka-chan?" Balas Naruto tenang.

"Ya. Masamune adalah Kakek buyut ku, dan aku juga keturunan terakhir dari Masamune." Tohka memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto-san?" Tanya Tohka tenang. "Aku tau kau bukan orang sembarangan, mengingat kau dapat menyembunyikan hawa kehadiran mu hingga sama sekali tidak dapat dirasakan." Lanjut Tohka.

"Sebelum kau menanyakan itu, sepertinya masih ada satu Iblis liar lagi yang berkeliaran disini." Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan tidak lama sosok bertubuh Manusia besar, berkepala Kuda, dengan membawa tongkat berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Jadi kau dapat merasakan ku?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Sejak awal. Bahkan sebelum aku datang kemari aku sudah tau kau bersembunyi disana." Iblis liar tersebut, dan juga Tohka terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut, karena dalam hitungan detik Naruto sudah berada didepan sosok itu. "Jarak mu kurang dari 5 meter dari tempat aku berdiri, itu bukanlah hal yang harus diterkejutkan." Naruto memukul pelan tubuh Iblis liar itu.

"Apa hanya itup uku- Akhhhhh!"

Tohka terkejut bukan main, Perut Iblis liar yang dipukul Naruto berlubang karena tinju Naruto yang menghasilkan sebuah cahaya menembus tubuh Iblis liar tersebut. _"Pertahanan tubuh mu itu kurang. Bahkan dengan serangan yang seharus tidak dapat melukai Minotaur tadi, dengan mudah membuat tubuh mu berlubang."_ Guman Naruto.

Kembali menatap Tohka setelah Iblis liar tersebut jatuh ketanah, Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tohka-chan? Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk ku." Ujar Naruto menatap Tohka tenang dengan senyumannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Tohka dengan tatapan mengeras.

"Naruto Namikaze, bukannya kau sudah tau itu?" Balas Naruto tenang.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Melainkan….."

"Apa ras mu? Aku tau kau akan menanyakan itu Tohka-chan. Manusia setengah Iblis itulah ras ku Tohka-chan." Naruto berjalan tenang kearah Tohka. "Aku tidak punya tempat dimanapun. Sebagai sosok Manusia aku ditolak karena darah Iblis mengalir dalam tubuhku. Dan sebagai Iblis aku dibuang karena hanya setengah matang. Aku yakin kau menganggap aku menjijikan, Tohka-chan, dan aku tidak dapat menyalahkan itu." Naruto berjalan melewati Tohka. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Kana-chan dan yang lainnya. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi." Bisik Naruto yang berhenti sejenak dibelakang Tohka.

" _Matte_ …." Tohka dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan Naruto sebelum pria blonde itu benar-benar menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihir.

"Ada apa Tohka-chan?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, tanpa ada niat untuk menghilangkan lingkaran Sihir yang berada dibawah kakinya.

"….masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku ingin kita bicara di Panti." Lanjut Tohka menatap langsung kedua mata Naruto.

"Huh…." Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Aku sudah katakan Tohka-chan. Aku adalah Mahluk menjijikan aku tidak pantas berada didekat Manusia se-"

Plak!

Dengan keras Tohka menampar pipi Naruto. "Hentikan itu semua Naruto-san. Kau mengatakan itu semua itu hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Aku sangat kecewa pada mu, Naruto-san." Tohka menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Naruto dengan memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan dari gadis berkacamata didepannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi Manusia setengah Iblis, karena dengan dua darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mu itu kau sama sekali tidak dianggap. Dan kau mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan kalau itulah dirimu." Balas Tohka keras.

"Huh…. Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau aku melarikan diri. Aku menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah Manusia setengah Iblis, karena dari itu aku mencoba menjauh dari kalian yang benar-benar seorang Manusia atau Iblis." Ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Itulah yang namanya melarikan diri Naruto-san. Kau tidak pernah bersama mereka karena kau tidak mau dianggap menjijikan maka dari itu kau menjauh. Kalau kau menerima kenyataan aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi ketika aku mengetahui kau Manusia setengah Manusia." Bentak Tohka keras.

"Ya terserah mu Tohka-chan. Aku memang melarikan diri karena tidak mau dianggap menjijikan. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membunuh mereka yang mengatakan aku menjijikan? Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Mungkin ada beberapa yang bisa, tapi tidak semua termasuk diri mu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh mu. Kau adalah Gadis yang sangat baik, bahkan terhadap diri ku tanpa mengetahui asal-usul ku." Balas Naruto keras.

"Kalau begitu, Nikahi aku." Ujar Tohka keras.

"Huh? A-apa kau bilang?" Naruto menatap terkejut Tohka.

"Ni-ka-hi a-ku." Balas Tohka menekankan kalimatnya.

" _Ma-matte_ …" Naruto melangkah mundur. "I-itu tidak mungkin Tohka-chan. Kau bahkan tidak menyukai ku. Dan aku juga baru mengenal mu, mana mungkin kita bisa menikah." Balas Naruto terkejut.

"Bukannya kau ingin tau bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak melarikan diri dari ku setelah aku tau kau Manusia setengah Iblis. Jadi nikahi aku, aku yakin kau tidak melarikan dari hubungan yang sudah sakral seperti itu." Balas Tohka tenang.

"Apa kau menyukai ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Tohka tanpa dosa.

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta aku menikahi mu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya tadi sudah aku katakana supaya kau tidak melarikan diri dari ku." Jawab Tohka.

"Hubungan untuk menikah tidak semudah itu Tohka-chan." Naruto menghilangkan lingkaran Sihir diawah kakinya. Memegang tangan kanan Tohka, Naruto menariknya kuat.

Cup!

Tohka terbelak, Naruto menciumnya tepat dibibir tiba-tiba. Melepas ciumannya, Naruto menatap Tohka dengan senyum. "Kalau kau ingin menjadi istri ku, kau harus benar-benar menyukai ku Tohka-chan. Menikahi mu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tapi membuat mu menyukai ku itulah yang sulit untuk ku lakukan."

Tohka menghusap bibirnya dengan wajah memerah bagaikan tomat. "Ka-kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto-san. Ni-nikahi aku. Aku tidak peduli apa aku suka pada mu atau tidak." Ujar Tohka terbata.

"Kita lakukan itu setelah semua masalah ku selesai." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Tohka pelan. " _Arigatou_ Tohka-chan." Dengan lembut Naruto mencium kening Tohka yang tentu membuat rona merah dipipi Tohka semakin jelas terlihat. Menjauhkan wajahnya, Naruto mundur satu langkah kebelakang. "Tohka-chan apa kau mau menjadi _Quen_ ku?" Tanya Naruto serius.

Wajah mereno Tohka hilang seketika mendengar nada serius terlontar dari bibir Naruto. " _Quen_? Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Tohka tidak mengerti.

" _Evil Piece_. Sebuah sisitem yang dibuat untuk merengkarnasi Orang yang sudah meninggal atau belum dari Ras apapun menjadi Iblis. Dan system itu mengikuti system Catur, serta hanya orang yang merengkarnasi mereka, atau orang yang memegang Bidak King satu jenis dengan mereka yang harus mereka patuhi, dan jika mereka melawan bahkan sampai membunuh _King_ mereka, mereka akan menjadi Iblis liar." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Jadi intinya kau ingin aku menjadi Iblis bawahan mu?" Tanya Tohka.

Naruto menggeleng. " _Iie_ , aku ingin kau menjadi keluarga ku. Dengan menjadi _Quen_ ku, aku tidak menjauh dari mu. Aku berani menjamin itu. Lagi pula aku butuh bantuan mu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ku, Tohka-chan." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Seandainya kau tidak punya tanggung jawab untuk menikahi ku, aku akan menolak tawaran mu Naruto-san." Tohka tersenyum. " _Ha'i_. aku menerimanya, Naruto-san." Ujar Tohka tenang. Tapi tidak lama Tohka mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Tapi kau harus menepati janji mu, bawha kau tidak akan pernah menjauh lagi dari ku." Lanjut Tohka.

" _Ha'i_. Tentu saja, Tohka-chan." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

AKhirnya fic pertama saya jadi juga.

Oke disini saya akan jelaskan, kalau di Chapter 1 ini char DxD belum keluar, tapi tenang di Chapter 2 akan keluar kok dan untuk siapa kalian bias lihat di Chapter selanjutnya, dan untuk masalah Pairing adalah Harem, tapi tidak semudah Harem kebanyakan yang maen asal terima aja Naruto membangun Harem.

Harem Naruto akan memperebutkan Naruto, dan yang jelas Charnya tidak hanya dari Naruto dan DxD, tapi dari Anime lain, seperti Rakudai Kishi, Gasuken Toshi Asterik, SAO, dll.

Toudo Tohka, kalau sudah nonton dengan Rakudai Kishi pasti tidak asing dengan Char yang satu ini, yang menurut saya Char cewek terkuat yang pernah ada, karena kemampuannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Akeno Himejima, bahkan lebih dari itu, untuk Profile Tohka akan saya berikan dibawah, lalu profile Naruto akan menyusul, karena saya belum mau menjelaskan kekuatan dari Char Utama itu. Akan terasa membosankan jika kalaian sudah mengetahuinya, intinya Naruto Overpower, tapi tidak sekuat Sirzech, mungkin sekelas dengan Sairog, atau Grayfia, hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan.

Satu lagi, disini saya membuat Tohka sedikit OOC. Saya menambahkan sifat Tsundere, dan sifat tidak mau kalah dari wanita Naruto yang lainnya pada Tohka, tapi sifat aslinya tidak hilang, keibuan, ramah, dan tenang ketika bertarung.

.

Profile Tohka

Nama: Toudo Tohka  
Age: 19 Tahun  
Race: Devil, Human (Former)  
Affiliations: Naruto Perage, Panti Asuhan Wakaba  
Bidak: Quen  
Rank: Low-Class Devil  
Equipment: Narukami (Magic Sword)  
Power & Ability:  
\- Demonic Power: Seperti Iblis pada umumnya, Tohka mampu menciptakan lingkaran SIhir, dan melakukan penyembuhan pada sesame Iblis.  
\- Battojutsu: Kemampuan berpedang dengan tujuan membunuh lawan dengan sekali serangan, yang berawal dari pedang masih didalam sarung.  
\- Thunder Manipulation: Tohka mampu memanipulasi petir didalam tubuhnya, Narukami, dan petir alam, ketika dia menggunakan Narukami.  
\- Trackless Step: Kemampuan mengagetkan lawan dengan menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya hingga titik nol pada lawan, tapi hanya dapat dilakukan sesaat, serta hanya dapat dilakukan pada satu orang, yang bertujuan membuat lawan tidak focus.  
\- Reverse Sight: Tohka mampu merasakan aliran listrik didalam tubuh lawannya. Kemampuan itu bertujuan untuk membaca aliran listrik yang dialirkan ke otak lawannya, lalu dialirkan pada tubuh, sehingga trick, atau gerakan apapun dapat di abaca sebelum terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya seperti dapat membaca 120 detik masa depan sebelum terjadi.  
\- Shinpu Jinrai: Tohka mampu bergerak bagaikan petir ketika petir Narukami menyatu dengannya.  
\- Raikiri: Teknik Battojutsu yang digabungkan dengan Shinpu Jinrai, lalu menyerang lawan menyerang lawan dengan tegangan listrik super tinggi entah itu dari alam, atau Narukami.  
\- Raima: Teknik tingkat lanjut dari Raikiri, teknik yang hamper sama seperti Raikir, tapi karena kejeniusan Tohka, Tohka mampu menyatukan kemampuan Narukami dengan Demonic Power dalam tubuhnya, sehingga menciptakan Devil Thunder (Raima)

.

Cukup sekian yang dapat saya berikan tentang Profile Tohka. Mohon Reviewnya.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclmaer**

 **Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto, Highschool DxD, Rakudai Kishi no Eyutan, dan Anime/Manga/Light Novel lainnya karena saya hanya meminjam Char mereka yang kawai-kawai.**

 **The Last Namikaze**

 **Genre: Action, Adeventure, Bishoujo, Demon, Ecchi, Fantasy, Harem, Romance, Supernatural**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, OC GodlikeNaru!, DevilNaru!, HaremNaru!, MultiCharAnime!**

 **.**

 _Summary: Naruto merupakan Iblis terakhir dengan darah Namikaze mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kemampuan yang diwariskan Ayahnya serta kemampuan yang dia dapat karena latihan extrimenya, Naruto bertekat akan menemukan mereka, pembunuh dari Ayah, dan penyebab Ibunya terbunuh._

 _._

Talk:

"Blablabla." Percakapan Biasa

" _Blablabla."_ Guman/batin.

" **Blablabla."** Monster/Naga/Mahluk sejenisnya.

" _ **Blablabla."**_ Guman/Batin Monster/Naga/Mahluk sejenisnya.

[Blablabla] Sacred Gear/Sejenisnya.

 **[Blablabla.]** Teknik/Jutsu/Sihir/atau Sejenisnya.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

Pria bertopeng yang memakai jubah dengan seurai putih, bertarung dengan sengit melawan pria bersurai blonde. Pria bertopeng itu terus mengayunkan Tongkatnya yang berwarna hitam, sedangkan pria blonde itu terus mengayunkan Pedangnya yang memiliki warna ungu gelap dipadukan dengan warna hitam.

Tarnk!

Kedua senjata itu saling beradu kekuatan. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal arti dari menyerah, ne Minato?" Ujar Pria bertopeng disela adu kekuatan diantara senjata mereka.

"Begitu juga dengan mu." Balas Minato. Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali dari keduanya, dan menganggap ini hanya sia-sia saja, mereka berdua loncat mundur bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kau akan kalah kali ini, Minato." Pria itu mengangkat Tongkatnya keatas, dan….

Duar!

Atap rumah ditempat mereka bertarung hancur, menampilkan kumpulan orang dengan seurai berbeda-beda, tapi memakai topeng yang sama seperti pria yang dilawan Minato.

"Cih." Minato mendecih kesal. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, Minato tersenyum mentap dua orang yang paling dia sayangi. Perempuan berambut merah menatap Minato kawatir, tengah memeluk putra semata wayangnya yang sangat ketakutan.

Pedang ditangan Minato berubah, Cahaya berwarna ungu gelap dipadukan dengan warna hitam yang menjadi Besi dari pedangnya menghilang, menyisakan pegangannya saja. _(Seperti Ser Veresta milik Amagari Ayato, kalau tidak tau cari di Google)_

"Naruto!" Anak bersurai blonde yang sedang ketakutan dipelukan sang bunda tercinta, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayahnnya. "Kau benar-benar mirip seperti aku dulu, Naruto." Minato tidak dapat menyangkal hal itu, karena dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Naruto, saat umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. "Ambil ini!" Minato melempar Senjatanya pada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap senjata itu dengan sempurna. "Itu adalah Senjata yang seharusnya aku beriskan pada mu saat kau berumur 17 Tahun, tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain. Senjata itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari _Otou-san_ mu ini." Kembali menatap musuhnya, pendangan Minato mengeras. "Larilah kalian sejauh-jauhnya, aku akan mengurus mereka." Perintah Minato tegas.

"Ta-tapi…."

"Larilah Kushina, tujuan ku hanya untuk membuat kalian bahagia. Kalau aku mati disini, apa kau pikir tujuan ku akan berhasil." Mengangkat tanggannya keatas, sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna emas muncul dibawah musuhnya, dengan skala yang sangat besar, bahkan Istrinya, dan juga anaknya yang berada dibelakangnya, juga ikut masuk dalam lingkaran Sihir yang dia buat. "Cepatlah kalian lari, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Perintah Minato.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Minato mengalihkan pandangnnya kebelakang. Mengarahkan tangannya yang satu lagi, pada Istri, dan Anaknya…. "Turutilah perintah Kepala Keluarga kalian."

Duar!

…Minato mementalkan mereka hingga puluhan meter dari angin yang keluar dari tangannya. Menatap musuhnya kembali, pandangan Minato mengeres. "Kalian hanya punya 2 pilihan, Mati bersama ku, atau luka-luka dengan keadaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh?" Tanya Minato.

Tidak ada jawaban dari satupun orang disana, Minato memejmkan matanya tenang. "Jadi kalian lebih memilih mati bersama ku. Jaa kalau begitu…." Sebuah api enas perlahan keluar dari pinggir-pinggir lingkaran SIhir milik Minato. **[Outward: Rafflesia.]** Api dipinggiran lingkaran SIhir Minato bergerak naik keatas membentuk seperti sebuah menara. Perlahan-lahan satu-satunya jalan keluar tertutup oleh api emas, dan api emas yang keatas, perlahan-lahan bergerak kebawah, dan…..

" _Sayonara, Kushina, Naruo. Aku harap kalian bisa hidup bahagia, tanpa ku."_ Tidak ada jalan untuk lari lagi, ini adalah teknik terkuat miliknya, bahkan dirinya yang diberi gelar Iblis terkuat sekalipun, tidak akan bisa selamat dari tekniknya sendiri. Serangan berskala besar, dengan _demage_ yang bahkan mampu meratakan satu buah kota dalam satu kali serangan teknik terkuat miliknya, dan Minato yakin, lawannya…..

" _Nani_? Kemana mereka pergi?" Minato terkejut bukan main, lawannya menghilang dari pandangannya, dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Minato, ada lawan yang dapat lolos dari teknik terkuatnya.

Duaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!

.

" _OTOU-SAN_!" Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk diranjang, dengan tangan kanan direnggangkan kedepan. Wajahnya tampak pucat, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tau hal itu. Memegang kepalanya sendiri, Naruto menunduduk, dengan mengatur nafasnya. _"Hah…. Hah….. hah…. Mimpi itu lagi."_ Sudah lebih dari ratusan kali Naruto memimpikan hal yang sama, yaitu hari dimana Ayahnya terbunuh sia-sia.

Brak!

Pintu tempat Naruto tertidur terbuka keras, menampilkan sosok Tohka yang sedang tergesa-gesa, dengan memakai piyama berwarna putih. "Ada apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Tohka kawatir. Tapi tidak hanya Tohka, beberapa anak yang berada dipanti sepertinya mendengar terikan Naruto tadi, yang kini bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Tohka.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tohka, Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, ada apa-apa Tohka-chan. _Gomen_ , aku membangunkan kalian." Balas Naruto lemah, dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa!" Tohka berjalan kearah Naruto dengan wajah kesal. "Lihatlah dirimu Naruto-san. Kau tampak menunjukan kalau dirimu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Apa kau perlu cermin untuk melihatnya?" Ujar Tohka kesal yang sudah berada didepan Naruto.

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa garing. "Sepertinya tidak perlu." Tidak perlu Tohka beri tau, Naruto sendiri sudah tau kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dia dapat merasakan keringat dinginnya sendiri yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Ceritakanlah Naruto-san." Ujar Tohka lembut.

" _Iie_." Naruto menggeleng. "Belum saatnya Tohka-chan. Kalau sudah saatnya aku akan bercerita pada mu." Balas Naruto lemah.

Pluk!

Naruto terkejut, Tohka memeluknya dengan lembut. _"Pelukan ini… hangat, dan menenangkan. Mirip seperti Okaa-san."_ Batin Naruto, yang merasakan tubuh dinginnya mulai menghangat dipelukan _Quen_ -nya.

"Aku mengerti." Tohka mengelus lembut seurai blonde Naruto dengan mata terpejam. "Ceritakanlah jika kau sudah siap, Naruto-san." Ujar Tohka lembut. Menurunkan wajahnya hingga dagu Tohka menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto, Tohka mempererat pelukannya. Kehangatan, Tohka tau itulah yang diperlukan Naruto, sama sepertinya dulu ketika dia baru berada di Panti ini.

"Tohka- _Nee-chan_ …" Kana yang berada diluar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat, Tohka bersikap begitu lembut pada pria yang seumuran dengan Sisternya itu. Kana menatap anak-anak yang lainnya, yang juga menyaksikan hal yang dia lihat. "Kita lebih baik kembali. Jangan ganggu mereka." Perintah Kana pelan.

Yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti. "Sepertinya itu yang memang harus kita lakukan."Jawab anak laki-laki dengan seurai hitam.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

"Rias, apa yang kau pikiran?" Akeno Himejima, gadis bersurai hitam _ponytail_ , menatap _Buchou_ -nya binggung, yang sedang duduk dibangku pribadinya.

Rias Gremory, gadis bersurai crimson panjang, mengalihkan pandangannya pada _Quen_ -nya itu. "Ada apa, Akeno?" Tanya Rias tenang.

"Bukan kau yang harusnya bertanya. Tapi aku, Rias." Balas Akeno tenang. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Rias?" Tanya Akeno kedua kalinya.

"Ehm masalah itu, aku sedang berfikir, siapa yang menghabisi seluruh Iblis liar dipinggiran Kota. Aku bertanya pada Sona, tapi mereka tidak pernah membasmi Iblis liar disana. Dan aku tidak yakin ada Iblis lain di Kota ini selain dari Keluarga Gremory, dan SItri, karena _Onii-sama_ sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita jika ada Iblis lain disana." Jawab Rias tenang.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir kalau itu Seorang manusia pengguna _Sacred Gear_?" Tanya Akeno.

"Ya. Hanya itu jawaban yang pasti." Rias tersenyum. "Aku jadi menginginkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus mendapatkan orang itu, Akeno." Lanjut Rias antusias.

"Ya, aku tau itu Rias. Aku juga sedikit tertarik dengan orang pengguna _Sacred Gear_ itu. Ufufufufufu." Balas Akeno diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

"Sirzechs, bagaimana? apa kau menemukan pelaku dari pembunuh Minato?" Tanya pria berusrai hijau, Ajuka Beelzebub, menatap rekan kerjanya yang sedang membolak-balik dokumen diatas meja kerjanya.

"Tidak." Balas Sirzechs acuh yang masih terus membolak-balik tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya.

Brak!

Seorang gadis menggbrak meja kerjanya dengan keras. "Apa-apaan jawaban mu itu Sirzechs." Serafall Leviathan, gadis bersurai hitam _twintail_ , menatap kesal rekan kerjanya. "Kau seperti tidak pedulu sama sekali kapada Minato." Balas Serafall kesal.

Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangannya pada Serafall. "Memang aku tidak menemukannya, Sera. Dan lagi pula untuk apa kita mencari pembunuh dari Iblis yang sudah memulai hidup tenang di Dunia Manusia itu?" Tanya Sirzechs menaikan intonasi suaranya.

"Sirzechs, jaga ucapan mu itu." Falbium Asmodeus Satu-satunya pria yang tampak malas, dan sama sekali tidak mengelurkan suaranya, akhirnya bersuara. "Tanpa bantuan Minato kita tidak mungkin dapat mengusir _Old Satan_ beserta rekan-rekannya dari _Underworld_ ini. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk berterimakasih sekali saja? Ditambah lagi dia tidak seperti kita yang terlahir dari _Clan_ Iblis kuat. Dia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya, tidak seperti kita yang terlahir sudah mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa. Apa kau tidak pernah seperti itu sekalipun, Sirzechs?" Serafall, dan Ajuka, terkejut, karena tidak seperti biasanya, Falbium, rekan kerja mereka yang selalu tidur itu, berbicara panjang.

"Lalu apa kau tidak pernah berfikir, kalau dia itu penghianat Falbium? Dia tinggal di Dunia Manusia dengan tenang. Sedangkan kita banting tulang untuk membangun lagi _Underworld_ dari awal." Balas Sirzechs tidak mau kalah.

"Dari seluruh usaha, yang paling banyak berusaha Minato, Sirzechs. Apa kau tidak setuju memberikan dia sedikit Istirahat saja. Dia dari kecil tidak seperti kita, yang latihan sedikit sudah menjadi kuat. Dia berlatih keras tanpa ada yang mau mengajarinya. Dia Namikaze, harusnya kau ingat itu, _Clan_ Iblis terbuang. Atau kau sama sekali tidak berfikir kalau Minato itu lelah dan butuh Istirahat. Dimana rasa keadilan mu, Sirzechs?" Tanya Ajuka tenang.

"Terserah kalian saja. Jika membahas pria itu, aku selalu berdebat dengan kalian." Balas Sirzechs acuh yang kembali menatap tumpukan kertas diatas meja.

" _Teme_!" Falbium berdiri cepat dengan tengan mengepal, tapi….

Pukulannya ditangkap oleh Serafall yang berdiri disampingnya. "Hentikan Falbi, itu hanya akan menambah masalah." Ujar Serafall tenang.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

"Setelah ini apa yang mau kau lakukan, Naruto-san?" Tanya Tohka, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, dan lebih memilih menatap halaman yang berada didepannya, dengan duduk dipinggir teras, dengan mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Seperti yang sudah aku beri tau kemarin, kalau aku akan mencari _Perage_ ku dulu. Mungkin aku akan ke Kyoto, atau ke Kota untuk mencari _Perage_ ku." Balas Naruto, yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tohka.

" _Souka_. Lalu seperti apa _Perage_ yang kau inginkan itu, Naruto-san? Apakah seseorang yang kuat, atau seorang wanita?" Tanya Tohka. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Tohka menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya, yang membuat Naruto berdigik ngeri. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau melakukan hal mesum pada wanita lain, sebelum kau melakukannya pada ku, Naruto-san." Lanjut Tohka.

" _Ma-Ma-Matte_ …." Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan dengan ekpresi wajah ketakutan. "A-aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. K-kau tau bukan kalau aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun terhadap wanita sebelum aku menyelesaikan masalah ku." Lanjut Naruto tergagap, dengan keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Tohka kembali menatap halaman belakang, dengan ekpresi senang. " _Ma_ kalau begitu tidak masalah. Jadi _Perage_ seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto-san?" Tanya Tohka (lagi).

"Huh…." Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Seseorang yang dalam masalah, mungkin seperti itu." Balas Naruto yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Contohnya?" Tanya Tohka yang sedikit tidak mengerti, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Mereka terjebak oleh kumpulan Iblis Liar, dan tidak dapat menyelamatkan diri." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Heh, jadi kau mengambil keuntungan dari sana?" Balas Tohka tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, dan kembali menatap halaman didepannya.

" _Iie_." Naruto menggeleng kecil. " Jika hanya seperti itu aku tidak akan merengkarnasi mereka." Lanjut Naruto tenang.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana?" Tohka kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Pertama, mereka harus tau tentang adanya mahluk lain di Dunia selain Ras dari mereka. Contohnya seperti dirimu. Kedua aku akan merengkarnasi mereka dengan persetujuan mereka, karena aku tidak suka merengkarnasi seseorang dengan paksaan, dan aku juga tidak akan menawarkan mereka dengan hadiah menggiurkan. Walaupun aku Iblis, dalam tubuh ku masih mengalir darah Manusia, yang membuatku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal picik. Seperti merengkarnasi orang tanpa seizinnya, menawarkan orang dengan hadiah menggiurkan, atau merengkarnasi mereka ketika sudah mati." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengambil keuntungan dari seseorang yang sudah mati. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia kuat?" Tanya Tohka tenang.

"Tetap sama. Aku tidak akan pernah merengkarnasi orang yang sudah mati. Karena seseorang yang sudah mati, sebaiknya mati. Tidak perlu dihidupkan kembali. Jika merengkarnasi orang yang sudah mati, seharusnya kau tau bukan, kalau itu melanggar aturan yang berada di Dunia ini." Jawab Naruto tenang.

Tohka kembali menatap halaman. "Sepertinya hanya orang-orang khusus yang dapat kau rengkarnasi." Ujar Tohka tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Balas Naruto dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan matanya.

.

" _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaerinasai_." Balas seseorang yang keluar dari dalam, yang kini berjalan kepintu depan. Tidak hanya sendiri, tapi berdua, Tohka, dan Naruto, itulah mereka. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu, Kirin-chan?" Tanya Tohka, pada sosok gadis kecil bersurai perak, memakai seragam sekolah, yang merupakan blazer hitam, dengan kemeja putih garis-garis didalamnya, serta dasi kupu-kupu yang terpasang rapih dikerahnya, dan juga memiliki ukuran _Oppai_ tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh gadis seusianya.

"Siapa dia, Tohka-chan?" Tanya Naruto menatap Tohka, dengan menunjuk gadis bersurai perak yang baru saja melepas sepatunya yang berwarna putih.

Tohka mengalihkan pandangannya cepat pada Naruto. "Ahh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Dia adalah _Imouto_ ku, lebih tepatnya kami satu panti dan karena dia lebih muda dari ku, aku menganggap dia sebagai _Imouto_ ku." Tohka kembali menatap gadis yang dia anggap adik itu. "Kirin-chan, perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Tohka lembut.

" _Ha'i_." Gadis itu membungkuk hormat didepan Naruto. " _Hajimemashite_ , nama ku, Toudo Kirin, salam kenal…" Kirin menaikan kepalanya, menatap Naruto bingung. "…etoo…."

"Naruto Namikaze. Kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto, Kirin-chan." Ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Salam kenal, Naruto- _Nii_." Lanjut Kirin. Kembali berdiri, Kirin menatap Naruto, dan Tohka bergantian. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-Nii dan Tohka-Nee, apa kalian mempunyai sebuah hubungan khusus? Seperti berpacaran." Tanya Kirin bingung.

" _Iie_." Tohka menggeleng. Kirin menatap Tohka penuh tanda Tanya. "Aku adalah tunangan Naruto-san. Kirin-chan." Tohka tersenyum dengan aura membunuh yang pekat dapat dirasakan dua orang didekatnya. "Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah menggodanya dengan _Oppai_ mu itu, Ki-RiN-CHAN." Lanjut Tohka penuh penekanan di nama Kirin.

" _Ha-Ha'i_." Kirin dengan ketakutan membungkuk. "A-aku tidak akan pernah me-menggoda tunangan Tohka- _Nee_. Aku bersumpah." Ujar Kirin cepat ketakutan.

"Ara ara, kalau begitu bagus." Ujar Tohka tersenyum dengan telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi.

" _To-Tohka-Nee menyeramkan."_ Batin Kirin ketakutan.

 **.**

"Kirin-chan, tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku?" Tohka yang duduk diruang tamu, menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang sedikit menajam.

Kirin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tohka. "Pertanyaan yang mana, Tohka- _Nee_?" Tanya balik Kirin, yang tidak ingat akan pertanyaan Kakaknya itu.

"Sekolah mu? Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu, Kirin-chan?" Tanya Tohka tenang.

Pandangan matanya dia alihkan kearah lain, dengan ekpresi gugup dan keringat yang mulai mengalir dari dahinya. "Bi-biasa saja." Jawab Kirin gugup dengan menggaruk pipiya yang tidak gatal.

"Heh benarkah?" Balas Tohka dengan pandangan yang semakin menajam. "Jangan bilang pada ku, kau yang seharusnya sudah pulang 2 minggu lalu, telat karena mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk perbaikan nilai mu?" Lanjut Tohka.

"E-etoo…." Keringatnya semakin deras mengalir, Kirin sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Kakaknya itu selalu tau kalau dirinya mendapat nilai buruk.

" _Ma ma_ hal tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, Tohka-chan." Naruto yang duduk disamping Tohka menatap santai Tohka.

Tohka mengaihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dengan padangan menajam. "Naruto-san kau diam saja." Tohka kembali menatap Kirin. "Masalahnya bukan nilai, tapi biaya. Sekolah dizaman ini tidak sama seperti dizaman kita Naruto-san. Seharusnya kau tau itu bukan?" Lanjut Tohka tenang. "Jadi apa aku benar, Kirin-chan?" Tambah Tohka.

"Hanya masalah biaya." Tohka, dan Kirin dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Seluruh biaya kalian biar aku yang tanggung. Aku ini calon suami mu, Tohka-chan. Kau bisa meminta bantuan ku kapan saja. Dan jika itu hanya masalah uang aku tidak msalah. Bahkan panti ini, jika ingin kau renovasi, aku akan merenovasinya." Lanjut Naruto santai.

" _Ca-calon suami….."_ Tohka menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Kedua jari telunjuknya dia mainkan didepan dada. "A-a-apa yang k-k-kau katakana, Na-Naruto-san." Ujar Tohka putus-putus.

"Hahahaha. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau juga mempunyai sifat seperti ini, Tohka-chan." Balas Naruto tertawa lepas, karena tidak tahan dengan sifat Tohka, yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"HAH?" Tohka menatap Naruto cepat.

Buakh!

" _Baka_ , mati saja kau sana." Ujar Tohka kesal, setelah menendang tulang kering satu-satunya laki-laki dewasa di Panti ini.

" _Go-gomen_ , Tohka-chan." Naruto kembali berdiri dengan susah payah. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri.

"Bagaimana apanya, Naruto-san?" Tanya Tohka tidak mengerti.

"Yang aku katakana tadi. Aku yang akan membiayai sekolah Kirin-chan, jadi kau tidak perlu memerahinya kalau dia mendapatkan nilai buruk." Balas Naruto.

"Ta-tapi itu….."

"Tohka-chan kau ini keras kepala sekali." Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Tohka, dan….

Cup!

Kirin memerah, Tohka memerah, mereka berdua tidak menyangka, Naruto akan mencium Tohka, bahkan didepan Kirin. Melepas ciumannya, Naruto menatap Tohka santai. "Semoga dengan ini kau tidak akan keras kepala lagi, Tohka-chan." Ujar Naruto.

Berdiri dari kursinya, Tohka menatap Naruto kesal. "Terserah kau saja Naruto-san. Dasar _baka_." Ujar Tohka kesal, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, dan Kirin.

"Na-Naruto- _Nii_?"

Naruto menatap Kirin tenang. "Ada apa Kirin-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-apa Na-Naruto- _Nii_ tidak takut dengan kemarahan Tohka- _Nee_?" Tanya balik Kirin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Balas Naruto.

"Na-Naruto- _Nii_ menciumnya dengan seenaknya." Ujar Kirin.

"Ehhh…." Naruto terkejut. _"Mati aku, gara-gara terbawa suasana aku jadi menciumnya. Naruto bersiaplah kalau sewaktu-waktu Tohka-chan memotong leher mu."_ Batin Naruto merinding.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

"Sona apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang menghabisi Iblis liar disekitar hutan?" Tanya Rias, pada gadis berambut bob hitam, dengan kacamata merah terpasang manis dihidung mancungnya.

Sona Sitri, menggeleng kecil. " _Iie_. Orang yang melakukan itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak. Dan aku berani bertaruh orang itu sangatlah hebat bisa menghabisi seluruh Iblis liar disekitar hutan, ditambah tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun." Balas Sona tenang.

"Aku tau itu." Rias melipat kedua tangannya dibawah _Oppai_ -nya yang besar. "Dan itu juga yang membuat ku tertarik untuk merengkarnasinya menjadi salah satu _Perage_ ku." Lanjut Rias tersenyum senang.

"Huh…" Sona menghela nafas pelan. "Kau ini benar-benar orang yang gila akan kekuatan ya Rias. Aku tau kau membutuhkan _Perage_ yang kuat, tapi asal kau tau Rias, dari pengamatan ku sekarang, Kelompok mu akan kalah melawan orang itu." Balas Sona tenang.

"Hah?" Rias menatap Sona bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu, Sona?" Tanya Rias tidak mengerti.

"Itu hal yang mudah." Sona membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Pertama dia dapat menghabisi seluruh Iblis liar disekitar hutan sebelum kita datang, kedua dia dapat menghilangkan seluruh jejaknya. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir kekuatan yang dia miliki pasti sangatlah hebat? Bahkan aku saja membutuhkan waktu untuk memperbaiki sesuatu agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tapi dia…." Sona menunduk, tapi tidak lama Sona kembali menatap Rias. "Intinya jika kau ingin merengkarnasinya, tingkatkan dulu kemampuan _Perage_ mu." Lanjut Sona cepat.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

"Yo, _Hentai Da-Tenshi_!" Sapa Naruto yang berjalan dipinggiran sungai dengan kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

Pria bersurai hitam dengan poni blonde yang sedang memancing, Azazel, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Seperti biasa, mulut mu memang tidak bisa dijaga, neh Naruto." Balas Azazel santai. "Jadi ada apa kau kemari, Naruto?" Tanya Azazel.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya disamping Azazel yang sedang memancing. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika salah satu Bawahan mu yang membangkang aku Rengkarnasi menjadi Iblis?" Tanya Naruto tenang.

"Aku akan berterimakasih pada mu karena mau menggambil salah satu anak buah ku yang susah diatur." Balas Azazel santai tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Tapi apa kau yakin akan merengkarnasi salah satu bawahan ku?" Tanya Azazel.

"Ya, jika dia menerimanya. Jika tidak maka akan menggembalikan dia pada mu, kau tau bukan kalau aku tidak suka merengkarnasi seseorang dengan penawaran atau semacamnya." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Tentu saja. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan _Perage_ dengan mudah mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Iblis Gremory disana." Balas Azazel.

"Ya, aku sangat benci pada Iblis yang menggambil keuntungan pada sifat manusia yang mudah tergoda." Ujar Naruto tenang. "Dan ini adalah pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan sebenarnya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Balas Azazel.

"Dimana keberadaan _Orge Lux_ lainnya selain milik ku? Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya Azazel. _Orge Lux_ adalah _Sacred Gear_ yang dibuat _Otou-san_ bersama dengan mu." Tanya Naruto.

"Kau salah Naruto. _Orge Lux_ tidak hanya kami saja yang menciptakannya, tapi berbagai Ras juga ikut membantunya. Contohnya seperti salah satu manusia yang kini memegang _Orge Lux_ di Inggirs." Balas Azazel.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

"Salah satu keluarga bangsawan, Enfield. Pemimpin kelurga Enfield 20 Tahun lalu juga ikut membantu kami dalam proyek _Orge Lux_. Dan yang aku dengar kini cucunya yang memegang _Orge Lux_ tersebut."Jawab Azazel santai.

"Siapa dia, Azazel?" Ujar Naruto serius.

"Claudia Enfield, kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Balas Azazel tenang.

" _Souka_." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, dan menciptakan lingkaran SIhir berawarna emas dibawah kakinya.

Azazel dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. " _Masaka_ , kau ingin merengkarnasinya menjadi salah satu _Perage_ mu?" Tanya Azazel terkejut.

"Jika itu memungkinkan, Azazel. Tapi aku tidak berniat sekarang, karena kali ini aku berniat merengkarnasi salah satu bawahan mu yang membuat ku tertarik dengan kekuatannya." Balas Naruto tersenyum tipis. Lingkaran SIhir dibawah Naruto perlahan0lahan naik, dan menghilangkan tubuh Naruto. " _Jaa ne_ , Azazel." Pamit Naruto sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Azazel.

" _Huh…. Bocah itu."_ Batin Azazel pasrah. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, Azazel tersenyum. _"Nee Minato, sepertinya yang kau katakan benar, kalau anak mu ini tidak akan jauh berbeda dari dirimu itu."_ Batin Azazel, dengan mengingat sahabat lamanya itu.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

" _Buchou_ , mohon izinkan aku untuk menolong Asia." Ujar Issei Hyoudou, pria bersurai coklat dengan seragam sekolah terbuka, menampilkan kausnya yang berwarna merah, menduduk memohon, pada gadis berseurai Crimson panjang.

"Mustahil kalau sendiri, Ise. Lupakan saja tentang penyelamatan mu itu." Balas Rias sebelum pergi dengan lingkaran Sihir berlambang Gremory, bersama dengan Akeno, yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus _Quen_ -nya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menolong Asia." Ujar Issei penuh keyakinan, dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat didepan dada.

Kiba Yuuto berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki, dan berjalan santai kearah Issei. "Aku akan membantu mu." Balas Kiba tersenyum tipis pada Issei.

"Aku juga akan membantu mu, Issei-senpai." Ujar Koneko Toujo, gadis loli bersurai putih, yang sedang memakan makanan manis, disatu-satunya sofa panjang diruangan dimana mereka berada.

"Ehh, Kiba, Koneko-chan?" Issei menatap terkejut, Kiba, dan Koneko.

" _Buchou_ bilang mustahil kalau sendiri. Tapi dia tidak bilang mustahil kalau kita bertiga bukan?" Kiba tersenyum menatap Issei.

Issei tersenyum senang. " _Arigatou_ , Koneko-chan." Balas Issei senang.

"Ya. Jadi kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Asia." Ujar Kiba tersenyum.

"Ehmm." Issei mengangguk singkat. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini, _Minna_." Ujar Issei penuh semangat.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

"Kirin-chan, apa kau bisa menjaga rumah?" Tanya Tohka pada Kirin yang duduk diruang tamu dengan menonton TV.

Kirin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tohka dengan senyum. "Tentu saja. Walaupun aku tidak sehebat, Tohka- _Nee_ , tapi aku masih bisa mengalagkan Iblis liar disekitar sini jika ada yang berani mengusik kok." Balas Kirin yakin.

" _Ma-Matte_ …." Kirin, dan Tohka dengan cepat menatap Naruto. "Ki-Kirin-chan, ka-kau mengatahui keberadaan Ras lain selain Manusia? Tanya Naruto terkejut.

Kirin mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Aku juga pernah melawan salah satu Iblis liar yang mencoba menyakiti anak-anak disini. Lalu Tohka- _Nee_ juga sering bercerita tentang Iblis liar." Balas Kirin tersenyum. "Ahh iya, tentang Naruto- _Nii_ , dan Tohka- _Nee_ yang merupakan Iblis aku juga mengathuinya, karena tadi saat Naruto- _Nii_ pergi, Tohka- _Nee_ menceritakannya, kalau Tohka- _Nee_ , sudah direngkarnasi menjadi salah satu Iblis oleh Naruto- _Nii_." Lanjut Kirin.

"A-Ahh _Sou_." Balas Naruto terkejut, karena sia-sia dia merahasiakan hal ini dari Kirin, jika _Quen_ -nya sendiri sudah menceritakannya.

"Neh, Naruto- _Nii_ , apa aku boleh menjadi salah satu _Perage_ mu?" Tanya Kirin antusias.

"E-eeh." Naruto terkejut bukan main, begitu juga dengan Tohka disampingnya. "Ke-kenapa kau ingin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena tidak adil, jika hanya Tohka- _Nee_ yang sering bertarung. Aku juga ingin bertarung." Balas Kirin memelas.

"Huh…. Kirin-chan, maaf saja tapi aku tidak ingin melibatkan mu dalam masalah ku. Kau cukup menjaga rumah saja, nanti kau juga akan bertarung dengan Iblis liar yang berada disekitar sini." Jawab Naruto tenang. Berjalan mendekati Kirin, Naruto mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kirin. " _Gomenne_ , Kirin-chan." Lanjut Naruto lembut.

Kirin menggembungkan pipinya. " _Mou_ , Naruto- _Nii_ pelit." Balas Kirin sebal.

"Hahahaha, itulah diriku Kirin-chan." Ujar Naruto tertawa lepas. Berjalan menjauh dari Kirin, Naruto menatap Tohka. "Apa kau siap, Tohka-chan?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Ya. Kita hanya perlu mengalahkan para penggangu saja kan?" Tanya Tohka, menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Ingat jangan berlebihan, ikuti sesuai rencana saja." Balas Naruto. Kembali menatap Kirin, Naruto tersenyum. "Kirin-chan tolong jaga rumah, jika kau berhasil menghabisi satu Iblis liar aku akan menghadiahkan mu sesutau untuk mu." Ujar Naruto.

" _Hounto ni_?" Kirin menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berkilau-kilau.

"Ya." Sebuah lingkaran Sihir perlahan-lahan menghilangkan tubuh Naruto, dan Tohka. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. _Jaa Ne_ , Kirin-chan." Pamit Naruto sebelum menghilang didepan Kirin.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Disini saya akan sedikit menjelaskan tentang sifat Naruto. Pertama Naruto beranggapan orang yang sudah mati sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup karena itu akan melanggar aturan Dunia, jadi Naruto tidak akan merengkarnasi orang yang sudah mati.

Kedua Naruto tidak akan menawarkan apapun kepada seseorang yang akan dia rengkarnasi, contoh seperti menawarkan kehidupan abadi, atau raja harem, atau apalah, untuk alas an itulah Naruto susah mencari Peragenya sendiri.

Lalu masalah Toudo Kirin, Kirin tidak akan menjadi Perage Naruto, atau Harem Naruto, untuk masalah itu, karena Naruto tidak ingin melibat Kirin pada masalahnya yang cukup serius, dan Kirin dific ini tidak menjadi bagian yang cukup penting, hanya pemeran pembantu.

Untuk Senjata Naruto, kalau sudah nonton Gakusen Toshi Asterik pasti tau Orge Lux milik Ayato bukan? Ser Veresta itulah senjata milik Naruto. Kalau tidak tau bisa cari digoogle.

Dan masalah Romance-nya apakah menarik? Atau tidak menarik? Saya ingin kalian memberikan tanggapan soal Romance-nya, dan juga adegan humor yang saya berikan, tapi menurut saya itu garing, karena saya sendiri tidak bisa membuat kisah humor.

Yang Terakhir adalah sifat Sirzechs. Sifat Sirzechs disini tidak jahat kok, hanya sedikit tersinggung jika seseorang membahas Minato, dan Sirzechs sama sekali tidak mempunyai dendam pada Minato. Untuk masalah itu kenapa, akan saya jelaskan di Chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Untuk Profile Naruto akan saya berikan Chapter depan, tapi tidak lengkap karena jika lengkap akan menggandung Spoiler.

Balasan Review:

 **Sielnt Reader:  
** untuk pairing, n seluruh kisahnya sudah jauh-jauh saya buat sebelum saya bikin ini fic, jadi untuk kisah percintaan Naruto tidak akan ribet kok, hanya seperti di kisah harem harem kebanyakan, atau mungkin haremnya lebih mirip Hataraku Maou-sama, yang Haremnya punya penyebab tertentu sampai bisa jatuh hati pada Naruto, dan Harem Naruto hanya anggota Perage-nya doing kok, lalu Harem Naruto tidak akan ada dari Perage Rias, atau Sona, dan untuk Tohka, Arigatou.

 **Xxx:  
** saya sampah? Bisa anda jelaskan dimana letak kesalahan saya? Dan jika anda tidak suka harem silakan tombol back, saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca fic.

 **Guest:  
** Heh hanya orang tolol? Kalau anda berkata seperti itu, anda seperti mengajak perang orang-orang yang suka kisah Harem, seperti fans DxD, Hataraku Maou-sama, Gakusen Toshi Asterik, dll.

 **Fahri:  
** Gomene, saya tetap akan buat harem, karena bagaimanapun Naruto adalah seorang Iblis, bukan seorang manusia. Contohnya seperti Maou Sadao di Hataraku Maou-sama, dia Iblis dengan banyak char perempuan bukan?

 **Vick:  
** Arigatou sudah review fic ku, dan Arigatou atas seluruh masukannya, dan saya akan berusaha maksimal untuk fic ini.

 **Kurama:  
** Tenang saja Harem Naruto tidak ada dari Perage Rias, dan Sona kok.

 **Deva Gremory:  
** Gomene, Rias tidak akan masuk dalam Harem Naruto.

 **Kizami namikaze:  
** Dari Gakusen Toshi Asterik sudah keluar bukan dalam Chapter ini yang akan menjadi salah satu Harem Naruto, dan mungkin ini sedikit bocoran, tentang Harem Naruto, dan dari Rakudai Kishi, satu sudah keluar yaitu Tohka, silakan tebak satu lagi.

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara  
** Gomene, Kurimi tidak akan masuk Harem Naruto, karena Kurumi terlalu Over menurut saya. Dan Arigatou sudah menyukai sifat Tohka yang saya buat.

 **The KidSNo OppAi  
** Tidak aka nada unsur Naruto akan menjadi anak pembawa perdamaian. Alurnya sedikit mirip dengan Gakusen Toshi Asterik, dan Rakudai Kishi, jika anda bisa menangkap kisah chapter ini dengan baik, maka anda akan tau.

 **Riobethethe  
** Rias, dan Sona tidak akan masuk Harem Naruto.

 **Vali992:  
** Bisa anda jelaskan dimana Mainstreamnya?

 **Senju-sara shira:  
** Musuh Naruto tidak akan saya beritau itu akan menggandung Spoiler. Untuk Harem Naruto selanjutnya, anda bisa menebak-nebaknya disalah satu Ras Da-tenshi.

Dan untuk Reviewnya yang tidak bisa saya balas, Gomene, tapi Arigatou telah mereview fic pertama saya ini. Saya tidak bisa membalas kalian dengan apa-apa selain dengan fic ini, dan ucapan terimakasih. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fic saya.

.

Mohon Reviewnya.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclmaer**

 **Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto, Highschool DxD, Rakudai Kishi no Eyutan, dan Anime/Manga/Light Novel lainnya karena saya hanya meminjam Char mereka yang kawai-kawai.**

 **The Last Namikaze**

 **Genre: Action, Adeventure, Bishoujo, Demon, Ecchi, Fantasy, Harem, Romance, Supernatural**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, OC GodlikeNaru!, DevilNaru!, HaremNaru!, MultiCharAnime!**

 **.**

 _Summary: Naruto merupakan Iblis terakhir dengan darah Namikaze mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kemampuan yang diwariskan Ayahnya serta kemampuan yang dia dapat karena latihan extrimenya, Naruto bertekat akan menemukan mereka, pembunuh dari Ayah, dan penyebab Ibunya terbunuh._

 _._

Talk:

"Blablabla." Percakapan Biasa

" _Blablabla."_ Guman/batin.

" **Blablabla."** Monster/Naga/Mahluk sejenisnya.

" _ **Blablabla."**_ Guman/Batin Monster/Naga/Mahluk sejenisnya.

[Blablabla] Sacred Gear/Sejenisnya.

 **[Blablabla.]** Teknik/Jutsu/Sihir/atau Sejenisnya.

.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

"Mereka cukup mengesankan." Tohka menatap dua gadis yang telah menghabisi 3 _Da-Tenshi_ sekaligus dalam satu kali serangan. "Tapi hasrat bertarung ku hilang setelah melihat kekuatan mereka. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti mereka seseorang yang lemah." Ujar Tohka tenang, yang berdiri dipohon bersama dengan Naruto disebelahnya.

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa canggung. "Kau jangan menyamakan mereka dengan mu, Tohka-chan. Meraka dari lahir sudah memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, itu yang menyebabkan dia berbeda dengan mu." Naruto yang berposisi duduk, mulai berdiri. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya." Ujar Naruto, Tohka mengangguk singkat. Mereka berdua menghilang dengan cahaya hitam yang muncul dari bawah kaki mereka.

.

"I-Issei-kun, Ku-kumohon…." Gadis dengan seurai hitam, beriris violet, menatap Issei dengan pandangan memelas.

Issei mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. " _Bo-Boucho_ kumohon, lenyapkan di-dia." Pinta Issei tidak tega, karena bagaimanapun, gadis didepannya adalah cinta pertamanya, walaupun dia menjadi musuh, kenangan manis bersamanya tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Ya, Ise." Rias menciptakan _Power of Destruction_ ditanggannya. "Atas nama keluarga Gremory, kau akan menerima hukuman mu, Raynare. Matilah kau." Rias melemparkan _Power of Destruction_ ditangannya kearah Raynare.

Duuaarrr!

"Cukup sampai disini." Seluruh pasang mata menatap terkejut tempat ledakan dimana Rias melemparkan _Power of Destruction_ -nya. "Rias Gremory, kau sudah selesai dengan urusan mu bukan? Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya." Asap yang mengalangi pandangan mereka menghilang, memperlihat sosok pria bersurai blonde, bersama dengan gadis bersurai coklat.

"Siapa kau?" Pandangan mata Rias mengeras menatap Naruto yang menatapnya tenang.

"Tohka-chan, kau lindungi dia." Tohka mengangguk singkat. Naruto melangkah kedepan, menatap satu persatu kumpulan Iblis didepannya. "Satu _Swordsman_ , satu _Nekomata_ , satu mantan _Da-Tenshi-half_ , dan satu lagi pengguna _Sacred Gear_ , hmm…." Naruto menyipitkan pandangannya. " _Boosted Gear_ kah?" Ujar Naruto bingung.

Pandangan matanya semakin menajam karena merasa diabaikan. "Aku Tanya siapa kau sebenarnya, Blonde-san?" Tanya Rias marah.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, Rias Gremory. Kalau kau ingin tau kau bisa bertanya pada _Onii-sama_ mu itu. Ahh satu lagi, sudah dua hari ini aku mematai _Kuoh Academy_ , sepertinya kau mengincar _Quen_ ku." Senyum Naruto semakin lebar. "Seseorang yang berhasil menghabisi seluruh Iblis liar dipinggir Kota. Bukan begitu, Rias Gremory?" Tanya Naruto.

"Da-Dari mana kau tau?" Balas Rias terkejut.

"Dari mana? Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku sudah mematai mu selama dua hari ini. Tapi sayangnya orang yang kau incar sudah menjadi _Quen_ ku, Rias Gremory." Naruto menghilangkan senyumnya. "Sekarang pergilah." Perintah Naruto.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku akan pergi begitu saja, setelah aku menemukan orang yang ku cari." Balas Rias kesal.

"Lalu? Kau ingin bertarung?" Tidak ada jawaban dari satupun orang didepannya. Naruto mengehala nafas pelan. "Huh…. Sudah ku duga, Iblis seperti mu tidak akan mengerti hati manusia." Naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan. "Datanglah _Ser Versta_." Sebuah gagang Pedang Mekanik muncul didepan Naruto. Mengarahkan gagangnya kebawah, sebuah Cahaya ungu kehitaman dengan unsur padat memebentuk sebuah Pedang. "Majulah kalian jika itu yang kalian inginkan." Ujar Naruto, dengan mengacungkan Pedangnya, pada Rias.

"Kalian jangan ada yang menahan diri, hajar dia sampai tidak bisa bernafas." Perintah Rias tegas.

"Ha'I _Bouchou_." Balas seluruh Peerage Rias.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. "Tohka-chan, bisakah kau mundur sedikit." Tohka mengangguk, dan melangkah mundur bersama gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah pingsan dipelukannya. Kembali menatap lawannya. "Ku harap kalian bisa memuaskan hasrat bertarung ku." Seluruh pasang mata terkejut, bahkan Tohka juga, karena Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Pertama-tama dari mu, _Swordsman_ -kun." Naruto muncul diatas Kiba,dan mengayunkan _Ser Versta_ dengan kuat, pada pria berwajah tampan itu.

Trank!

Kiba berhasil menahan ayunan Pedang Naruto. "Heh apa kau yakin menahan _Ser Versta_ dengan pedang mu itu?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja. Prinsip dasar seorang Kesatria adalah percaya pada Pedangnya." Balas Kiba disela-sela adu kekuatannya.

" _Souka_? Tapi ku harap kau tidak menyesal, _Swordsman_ -kun." Ujar Naruto memperingatkan. Sedikit menekan pedangnya kebawah…. **[Namikaze Ryu Kenjutsu: Juuryou.]**

Trank!

….Pedang yang digemgam Kiba terbelah menjadi dua. Memutar tubuhnya, dengan cepat Naruto menendang Kiba, tepat dipipi bagian kanannya.

Bukh!

"KIBA!" Teriak seluruh Peerage Rias kawatir.

Kiba terpental hingga menbrak dinding. Rias mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Beraninya kau…." Aura hitam bercampur merah mulai keluar secara perlahan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ternyata benar dugaan ku, kau mempunyai kemampuan yang besar, sayangnya kau tidak bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan mu itu. Sungguh menyedihkan." Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Selama bertarung perhatikanlah lawan mu." Koneko dari belakang mengayunkan pukulannya pada Naruto, tapi….

Trank!

…..pukulan Koneko ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan _Ser Versta_ tanpa melihat Koneko yang berada dibelakangnya. " _Nekomata_ -chan, sepertinya kau cukup pintar memanfaakan sebuah celah, tapi trik seperti itu tidak akan mempan pada pengguna _Perfect Vision_ , seperti ku." Mendorong Koneko sedikit, Naruto memutar tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan menahan diri ku…" Naruto dengan cepat mengayunkan Pedangnya. **[Namikaze Ryu Kenjutsu: Setsudan.]**

Craz!

Koneko terpental kebelakang dengan sebuah luka gores panjang, dari bahunya hingga pingganya tercetak. "Seharusnya serangan tadi dapat menyebabkan luka yang dalam. Huh…. Sepertinya melawan _Nekomata_ memang sulit jika tanpa SIhir." Ujar Naruto.

" _Di-dia belum menggunakan SIhir?"_ Batin Issei terkejut. Karena pasalnya, Kiba, dan Koneko dikalahkan dengan mudahnya tanpa Sihir. "Ka-kau be-beraninya!" Kakinya gemetar ketakutan, dan hatinya sudah menyuruhnya untuk mundur, tapi karena egonya, dia tetap melangkah kedepan.

Naruto menatap Issei. "Heh sekarang _Sekiryuutei_ yang sedang ketakutan? Jangan buat aku tertawa bocah bodoh. Kau masih butuh seratus tahun lagi untuk dapat mengalahkan ku." Naruto menodongkan _Ser Versta_ pada Issei. **[Namikaze Ryuu Kenjutsu: …..]** Naruto menghilang ditempatnya, dan muncul kembali dibelakang Issei. **[…..Raiko.]**

Craz!

Sebuah luka gores yang panjang dan dalam tercetak ditubuh Issei, dari ujung kepala hingga selengkangannya. "Asal kau tau, _Sekiryuutei_ , aku tadi sedikit menahan diri, jika tidak mungkin kau tidak akan pernah menjadi laki-laki lagi." Ujar Naruto meneggokan kepalanya kebelakang, tanpa membalikan badannya.

"K-kau beraninya!" Aura merah kehitaman semakin besar keluar dari dalam tubuh Rias. Pandangan mata Rias berubah menjadi tajam. "Akan ku bunuh kau." Rias menciptakan _Power of Destruction_ ditangannya. "Matilah kau, sialan!" Rias melemparkan _Power of Destruction_ -nya pada Naruto.

Duuaarrr!

"Kau pantas untuk mati." Ujar Rias melihat Naruto menerima serangannya tanpa menghindar sedikitpun.

"Cukup mengesankan." Asap menghilang memperlihatkan Naruto yang tidak terluka sama sekali, bahkan pakaian yang dia gunakan sama sekali tidak rusak, tapi berbeda dari yang tadi, jika tadi Naruto menerima serangannya sendiri, kini Tohka tepat berada didepan Naruto, dengan mengarahkan _Narukami_ keatas.

"Tohka-chan!" Naruto menatap Tohka terkejut yang berada didepannya. "Bukannya sudah aku bilang kau lindungi saja gadis itu." Ujar Naruto menatap punggung Tohka.

Tohka mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. "Naruto-san, bisakah kau memberikan mereka pada ku? Aku sudah cukup menahan diri sejak tadi." Ujar Tohka tenang.

"Ta-tapi…."

"Naruto-san, aku mohon. Kau bisa menjaga gadis itu bukan?" Tohka menatap Naruto memelas.

"Huh…. Baiklah jika itu mau mu." Naruto berjalan mundur kebalakang. "Kembalilah _Ser Versta_." _Ser Versta_ ditangan Naruto menghilang. Merebahkan dirinya disamping gadis _Da-Tenshi_ yang sedang pingsan, pandangan menatap tenang Tohka. "Tohka-chan, jangan berlebihan." Ujar Naruto memperingati.

Kembali menatap Rias, dan Akeno yang berdiri bersebelahan, Tohka tersenyum. "Aku tau itu, Naruto-san." Balas Tohka.

"Jadi kau Manusia yang mengalahkan seluruh Iblis disekitar hutan?" Tanya Rias, menatap tenang Tohka yang berada didepannya.

"Maaf saja, sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang manusia, tapi aku adalah Iblis." Balas Tohka tenang.

" _Sou_. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan aura _Sacred Gear_ dari dalam tubuh mu. Jadi kau bukan pengguna _Sacred Gear_?" Ujar Rias tenang.

Tohka memejamkan matanya. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah terlalu kuat dengan kemampuan ku, aku tidak butuh barang yang kalian sebut _Sacred Gear_ itu." Balas Tohka tidak kalah tenang.

"Heh? Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan ku. Aku akan mewujudkan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ujar Rias tersenyum.

"Apapun kau yakin?" Tohka tersenyum meremhkan kearah Rias.

"Tentu saja. Jadi apa kau mau bergabung dengan ku? Tinggalkan saja _King_ mu itu. Kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersama dengan ku." Balas Rias belum menghilangkan senyumannya.

Tohka membuka matanya. "Baiklah…."

" _Binggo."_ Batin Rias.

"….aku menolaknya." Rias, dan Akeno menatap Tohka terkejut. "Hal yang aku inginkan sudah terwujud. Aku ingin membuat anak-anak di Panti bahagia. Membuat adik angkat ku tidak merasakan kesusahan seperti diriku, dan yang terakhir bersama dengan Naruto-san. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan ini apa, karena aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku ingin bersama dengan Naruto-san." Lanjut Tohka tenang.

" _Cho-chotto_ , apa kau tidak memikirkannya lagi?" Tanya Rias masih menatap Tohka Terkejut

"Tidak pelu, Rias Gremory." Balas Tohka. "Dan yang dikatakan Naruto-san ternyata benar, kalau Iblis murni adalah mahluk terpicik, jika mereka belum pernah mengalami apa yang namanya hal paling memalukan." Tambah Tohka.

Rias melangkah mundur. "Cih. Kalau begini tidak ada jalan lagi….." Rias menciptakan _Power of Destruction_ ditangannya. "…..aku akan merebutmu secara paksa." Rias melemparkan _Power of Destruction_ pada Tohka.

Duuuaarrrr!

Rias tersenyum, Tohka sama sekali tidak menghindar, tapi…

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, Rias Gremory?" …pandangan Rias, dan Akeno terbelak melihat Tohka sama sekali tidak terluka sedikitpun dengan kembali mengangkat _Narukami_ keatas.. "Akan aku beri tau pada mu, Rias Gremory. Serangan berelemen petir tidak akan mempan padaku. Sekalipun itu, elemen petir dengan unsur terkuat sekalipun." Ujar Tohka.

" _Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"_ Guman Akeno terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Rias melangkah mundur. Melangalihkan pandangannya pada Akeno, Rias menyipitkan matanya. "Akeno serang dia." Perintah Rias tegas.

"Ha'I, _Bouchou_." Akeno menciptakan petir ditangannya. "Terimalah ini." Akeno melemparkan petirnya pada Tohka, tapi….

….petir yang dilemparkan Akeno berbelok kearah _Narukami_. "Sudah aku katakan serangan berlemen petir seperti apapun tidak akan mempan terhadap ku, karena senjata ku, _Narukami_ dapat menghisap segala jenis Sihir apapun yang memiliki elemen petir, kecuali serangan tersebut memiliki skala yang lebih besar dari Sihir yang dapat dihisap oleh _Narukami_." Tohka mengarahkan _Narukami_ kesamping. "Jika kalian ingin merasakan seperti apa serangan kalian itu, akan ku tunjukan pada kalian….." Petir berwarna merah kehitaman, dan kuning mengitari Narukami dengan lambat.

 **[Thunder Full Counter.]** Tohka dengan cepat mengayunkan _Narukami_ diudara kosong, tapi menciptakan sebuah sabit petir berwarna merah kehitaman, dan kuning yang mengarah pada Rias, dan Akeno.

Duuaarrrr!

Tohka menatap datar hasil ledakan. Asap menghilang memperlihatkan, Rias, dan Akeno yang tidak terluka, tapi dengan pakaian yang sudah sobek dimana-mana, karena lingkaran Sihir berlambang Gremory melindungi mereka. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari pewaris Clan Gremory yang diceritakan Naruto-san, kalau kau dapat menahan serangan tersebut." Tohka mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Neh, Naruto-san, bolehkah aku membunuh mereka?" Tanya Tohka tenang.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. " _Iie_. Kalau kau membunuh mereka, itu sama saja kau mengajak perang _Maou Lucifer_ , Tohka-chan. Dia adalah adik dari Sirzechs Lucifer, Iblis Terkuat di _Underworld_ saat ini, terlebih lagi, Sirzechs-san adalah orang baik yang mau membantu ku saat aku kesusahan dulu. Jadi tidak mungkin bukan kalau aku membalas kebaikan yang dia berikan dulu dengan kematian adiknya?" Balas Naruto tersenyum menatap Tohka.

"Huh…" Tohka menghela nafas pelan. Kembali menatap Rias, dan Akeno, pandangan mata Tohka menajam. "Karena ini permintaan _King_ ku, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian berdua tapi aku tidak akan menahan diri ku, persiapkanlah diri kalian." Tohka memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

" _Na-Nani_?" Rias, dan Akeno terkejut, Tohka muncul didepan mereka secara tiba-tiba. "Sudah aku katakan persiapkan diri kalian." Dengan cepat tangan Tohka melepas _Narukami_ yang tadi dia sarungkan kembali.

Duuaarrr!

Mata saffir Naruto menatap datar kumpulan asap didepannya. Dua orang atau leih tepatnya, Rias, dan Akeno keluar dari kumpulan asap dengan cara terlempar hingga menabrak dinding bangunan. _"Sebenarnya apa yang Sirzechs-san ajarkan pada Imoutou-nya, hingga melawan Tohka saja tidak mampu?"_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya, karena pasalnya, sudah sejak lama, Naruto tau kalau Rias mempunyai bakat Sihir yang sangat luar biasa, belum lagi didukung dengan Sihir _Power of Destruction_ -nya, serta Kapasitas Sihirnya yang sangat luar biasa.

"Se-Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" Rias perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit bersama dengan Akeno disampingnya.

"A-Aku tidak tau _Boucho_. Ta-tapi yang jelas ji-jika kemampuan _Quen_ -nya saja sudah dapat mengalahkan ki-kita berdua dengan mu-mudah, ba-bagaimana dengan _Ki_ -Kingnya." Balas Akeno susah payah, karena luka yang dia terima dari serangan Tohka bukanlah luka yang bisa dianggap luka ringan.

"Kalian sungguh membosakan." Tohka kembali menyarungkan _Narukami_ -nya. "Rias Gremory, kau sangat membuat ku kecewa, kau adalah adik dari seorang _Maou Lucifer_ , tapi aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa adiknya sangatlah lemah, tidak seperti Kakak-nya, yang diceritakan oleh Naruto-san." Ujar Tohka tenang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan berdiri dari duduk bersilanya, dengan menggendong bridalstyle gadis _Da-Tenshi_ yang memang berniat dia selamatkan. "Apa kau sudah puas, Tohka-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, dan menatap tenang, _Quen_ -nya.

Sister yang merupakan _Quen_ Naruto itu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada _King_ -nya. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak puas melawan mereka. Bahkan aku tidak perlu melepas Kacamata ku untuk bertarung dengan mereka." Balas Tohka, berjalan kearah Naruto. "Naruto-san, kita pulang sekarang." Pinta Tohka.

" _Wakata_." Naruto mengangguk singkat. Menciptakan lingkaran Sihir dibawah kakinya dan Tohka, Tohka kembali menatap Rias, dan Akeno. "Rias Gremory, jadilah lebih kuat dari dirimu yang sekarang. Pertemuan selanjutnya, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bergerak melawan ku, jika kau masih seperti ini." Ujar Tohka pada Rias, sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihir bersama dengan Naruto, dan gadis _Da-Tenshi_ , yang dibawa Naruto.

" _O-Onii-sama_ , pasti tau siapa mereka. A-aku akan menanyakannya nanti." Guman Rias susah payah.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

" _Apakah Iblis liar disini tidak ada yang kuat?"_ Batin Kirin, yang menyarungkan sebuah _Katana_ ditangannya. Membalikan badannya, Kirin berjalan santai tanpa membersihkan hasil dari pertarungannya, yang hampir menebangkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya. _"Semoga saja, Tohka-Nee, dan Naruto-Nii sudah pulang."_ Lanjutnya santai.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Kirin-chan?" Tanya Naruto berjalan santai kearah tempat duduk, sehabis membaringkan _Da-Tenshi_ yang dia selamatkan, dikamar yang tidak terpakai.

Dengan tenang, Tohka meletakan secangkir kopi diatas meja, tepat didepan Naruto. "Mungkin sedang membasmi Iblis liar. Mengingat kau menjanjikan sebuah hadiah padanya, pasti dia akan sangat antusias dengan hadiah itu." Balas Tohka yang ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

Tangan berkulit tannya menggambil cangkir kopi yang disediakan oleh _Quen_ nya. " _Souka_." Naruto meneguk sedikit isi dari cangkir kopi ditangannya. "Ahh, iya Tohka-chan, bisakah kau menjaga _Da-Tenshi_ itu, aku ingin keluar sebentar." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hm…" Tohka mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Memang kau mau kemana, Naruto-san?" Tanya Tohka, menatap tenang Naruto.

"Hanya sedikit urusan dengan _Hentai-Da-Tenshi_." Lingkaran Sihir muncul dibawah Naruto. " _Jaa_ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."Ujar Naruto, sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihirnya.

"Huh…" Tohka menghela nafas pelan. "Sebaiknya aku mengecek kondisinya." Tohka berdiri, dan pergi kekamar tempat dia membaringkan Raynare.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

BRAK!

" _Hentai Da-Tenshi_!" Naruto dengan suara yang keras menendang pintu kamar Azazel hingga lepas. "Mau sampai kapan kau pura-pura tidur? Atau mau kubakar rumah mu ini?" Ujar Naruto, menatap kesal Azazel, yang perlahan bangun dari kasurnya.

"Cih, kau mengganggu tidur ku, _Kuso Gaki_." Azazel menatap kesal Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan, malam-malam datang kerumah seorang laki-laki _single_? Apa kau seorang Maho-an?" Azazel menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyipit.

"Mau ku pecahkan kepala mu yang isinya hanya ada hal-hal mesum saja, _Hentai-Da-Tenshi_?" Naruto menatap kesal Azazel. "Dan satu kata yang harus ku koreksi, kau bukan _single_ , tapi tidak laku." Tambah Naruto.

"Cih, _Kuso Gaki_." Azazel menatap kesal Naruto. " Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Tuan Namikaze-sama?" Tanya Azazel.

" _Sacred Gear_ yang ku minta pada mu." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Ahh itu." Azazel berdiri dari kasurnya, dan berjalan kearah laci mejanya. Membuka lacinya, Azazel melemparkan sebuah gelang yang seperti pada umumnya, hanya saja terdapat _Device_ dibagian atasnya yang berbentuk seperti peti mati dengan warna emas, dipadukan hitam. "Ini." Azazel melemparnya pada Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kau berani memberikan informasi dari barang penemuan mu itu pada ku." Azazel tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berbagi informasi ini dengan mu, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk menyelesaikan ini kalau tidak di tempat mu yang penuh dengan bau-bau mesin tua itu." Naruto menyimpan benda yang diberikan oleh Azazel. "Satu lagi, aku harap kau tidak memberikan rumus, dan informasi cara membuat ini pada siapapun, termasuk kumpulan Iblis di _Kuoh Academy_." Ujar Naruto meperingati.

"Heh? Kenapa memangnya?" Azazel menyeringai.

"Sirzechs-san memang baik, tapi tidak dengan Rias Gremory. Entah kenapa aku ingin membalas perlakukan dia yang dia lakukan dulu kepada ku. Dan aku ingin membuat dia bertekuk lutut dan memohon pada ku, di Peretarungan Iblis Muda nanti." Naruto membuat lingkar Sihir dibawah kakinya. "Dan seharusnya kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menganggap ancaman ku hanya main-main saja, _Hentai-Da-Tenshi_." Ujar Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Azazel.

Azazel tersenyum. _"Tentu saja aku tau itu, Minato no Musuko."_ Batin Azazel.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

" _I-I-ttai_." Rias dengan rasa perih menjalar disetiap luka, membiarkan sahabat kecilnya, Sona Sitri mengobatinya. "Mereka berdua liat saja, akan aku balas mereka." Ujar Rias kesal.

"Sudah puluhan kali kau mengatakan itu, Rias." Ujar Sona. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Rias setelah selesai menempelkan perban pada lengan gadis Crimson itu, Sona menatap tenang Rias. "Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang kau lawan itu, Rias?" Tanya Sona.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi _Quen_ -nya sempat mengatakan namanya, kalau tidak salah Naruto. Dia mempunyai rambut blonde spike, mata biru saffir, dan sebuah Pedang aneh berwarna ungu." Jawab Rias memasang pose berfikir.

Sona memegang dagunya. "Naruto…. Rambut blonde…. Pedang ungu…" Sona memutar otak jenius, ciri-ciri itu, dia rasa sangat familiar. " _Ma-Masaka_ …." Ekpresi Sona berubah menjadi terkejut.

" _Nani_? Siapa dia sebenarnya Sona?" Tanya Rias memang Sona penasaran.

"Dia Iblis yang pernah dibawa para _Maou_ ke _Underworld_ sekitar 10 Tahun lalu, dia pernah tinggal ditempat mu, atau ditempat ku beberapa hari setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana." Sona menyipitkan matanya. "Naruto Namikaze. Satu-satunya Iblis yang mewarisi darah dari Iblis terkuat yang pernah ada." Lanjut Sona.

"I-Iblis terkuat?" Rias terkejut. " _Ma-masaka_? itu mustahil Sona. Iblis terkuat adalah _Onii-sama_ , buktinya dia yang menjadi _Maou_ Lucifer." Ujar Rias tidak percaya.

" _Iie_." Sona menggeleng. "Iblis terkuat bukan lah, Sirzechs-sama. Informasi ini dirahasikan oleh para _Maou_. Aku juga tau ini dari _Onee-sama_ , karena aku disuruh mencarinya. Dan saat aku bertanya memang kenapa dengan Naruto Namikaze, _Onee-sama_ menjawab, _'Dia adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze, Iblis terkuat yang pernah ada. Aku yakin banyak Ras yang akan mengincar nyawanya, termasuk Ras kita sendiri.'_ Aku sempat tidak percaya, tapi setelah aku bertanya pada _Okaa-sama_ , dan _Otou-sama_ mereka menjawab hal yang sama." Jelas Sona panjang.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Rias memasang ekpresi tidak percaya. "Aku tidak percaya ini, aku tidak percaya ada yang lebih kuat dari _Onii-sama_. Aku tidak percaya itu." Ujar Rias seperti orang frustasi.

"Terserah mu percaya atau tidak, Rias." Balas Sona tenang.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

" _Tadaima_!" Kirin berjalan santai, menghapiri, Naruto yang duduk dengan Tohka disampingnya.

" _Oakaeri_ , Kirin-chan."Balas Tohka, menatap adik angkatnya, yang kini juga duduk bersama dengannya. "Bagaimana dengan Iblis liar yang kau kalahkan?" Tanya Tohka tenang.

"Mereka semua terlalu lemah. Bahkan aku tidak perlu serius untuk menghadapi mereka." Jawab Kirin santai. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Kirin menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar. "Neh, neh, Naruto- _nii_ , hadiah, mana hadiahnya?" Pinta Kirin.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ahh tentu saja Kirin-chan." Naruto menaikan tangannya dengan posisi seperti menggemgam sesuatu. Sebuah _Device_ berbentuk gagang pedang beserta penyangganya dengan warna putih, terlihat ditangan Naruto. "Ini." Naruto menyerahkan _Device_ ditanggannya pada Kirin. "Ini adalah salah satu _Sacred Gear_ yang aku rancang ditempatnya _Hentai-Da-Tenshi_. _Sword Bringer_ , itulah jenisnya." Lanjut Naruto.

Kirin menatap kagum, _Device_ yang kini berada ditanggannya. "Lalu namanya apa?" Tanya Kirin.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Karena itu milik mu, aku tidak berhak memberinya nama bukan?" Balas Naruto.

"Eh!" Kirin menatap Naruto terkejut. "Jadi maksud Naruto- _nii_ , aku boleh memberinya nama?" Tanya Kirin, dan hanya mendapat anggukan singkat dari Naruto. " _Jaa_ , kalau begitu, _Byakko_. Nama _Sacred Gear_ ku adalah _Byakko_." Kirin berdiri, dan menggambil kuda-kuda bertarungnya. "Naruto- _Nii_ , bagaimana cara mengaktifkannya? Aku ingin mencobanya." Ujar Kirin.

"Kau hanya perlu mengalirkan energy mu. _Sacred Gear_ itu dirancang untuk manusia-manusia yang tidak memiliki energy Sihir. Tapi juga bisa digunakan untuk pengguna energy Sihir. Hanya saja, _Sacred Gear_ itu akan mendapat muatan yang berlebihan jika menggunakan energy Sihir. Jadi jangan gunakan energy Sihir mu, Gunakan saja enegy pada umumnya." Jelas Naruto santai.

Kirin memiringkan kepalanya. "Energy pada umumnya?" Tanya Kirin bingung.

"Hah…." Naruto mengehala nafas pelan. "Maksud ku, kau harus memfokuskan pikiran mu pada tangan mu, maka _Byakko_ akan meresponnya. Satu lagi, _Sacred Gear_ itu juga tidak bisa digunakan oleh orang-orang yang arogan, memintingkan diri sendiri, dan egois. Karena _Sword Bringer_ , memiliki system, yang hanya mampu direspon oleh pikiran-pikiran positif yang benar-benar dari dalam hati." Jawab Naruto santai.

" _Jaa_ , kalau begitu, akan ku coba." Kirin berjalan menjauhi Naruto, dan Tohka.

"Naruto-san, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau suka membuat benda seperti itu." Ujar Tohka, menatap Naruto, yang kini menatap Kirin dengan senyum.

" _Iie_ , kau salah Tohka-chan. Aku membuat _Sacred Gear_ bukan karena aku suka, atau apa, tapi karena aku tau, suatu saat aku pasti perlu _Sacred Gear_ buatan tangan ku sendiri. Terlebih lagi, aku membuat _Sword Bringer_ , hanya yang dimiliki Kirin. Aku memang sengaja tidak membuat banyak, karena aku tau, pasti jika aku produksi banyak, Iblis, ataupun _Da-Tenshi_ yang memiliki pikiran picik akan mengincar mereka. Maka dari itu aku hanya membuat satu." Balas Naruto tenang.

"Memang seperti itulah dirimu, selalu memintang Ras Manusia dibandingkan yang lainnya." Balas Tohka tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Tapi apa kau hanya membuat satu jenis _Sacred Gear_?" Tanya Tohka.

" _Iie_. Aku tidak hanya menciptakan _Sword Bringer_ , tapi _Holy-Arc_ , dan beberapa jenis lainnya juga. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin memberikannya kepada siapaun. Semua benda yang aku ciptakan untuk manusia atau mereka orang-orang kepercayaan ku yang memiliki tujuan melindungi manusia, agar tidak ada gangguan dari para Mahluk Supernatural yang berpikiran picik." Balas Naruto tenang.

Kirin membuka matanya cepat. " _Byakko_ , kita mulai." Ujar Kirin lantang.

Wush!

Sebuah Pedang berwarna putih yang terbuat cahaya, tapi padat, dengan warna putih, kini tercipta dipenjaga pedang _Byakko_. " _Ka-Kakkoi_." Mata Kirin berbinar-binar menatap pedang yang kini ada ditangannya. Kirin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Naruto- _Nii_ , _Arigatou_." Ujar Kirin.

" _Doitashimashite._ " Balas Naruto tersenyum.

… **The Last Namikaze…**

" _Iie_ , jangan tinggalkan aku Minna. Kalawarner, Mittlelt, Dohnaseek!"

"TIIIDDAAAAKKKK!"

Raynare, gadis bersurai hitam, dengan mata violet, terbagun, dengan keringat dimana-dimana. Mimpi buruk, dimana dia melihat seluruh teman-temannya dibunuh dengan satu kali serangan membuatnya shock berat.

"Mimpi buruk kah?"

Raynare menatap asal suara dengan cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran, pria yang sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul coklat, yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya bangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Ranare dengan mata menajam.

Naruto menutup buku yang di abaca. "Seperti yang dikatakan Azazel. Kau sama sepertinya, sangat memintingkan ego mu itu ketimbang nyawa mu. Apa kau tidak tau cara berucap terimakasih?" Balas Naruto datar.

"Cih." Raynare mendecih kesal. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" Tanya Raynare kesal.

"Sebelum meminta orang lain mengenalkan dirinya, bukan lebih sopan jika orang itu mengenalkan dirinya dahulu. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, _Oujou-san_?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"Aku ta-" Raynare tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Keringat perlahan membasahi wajahnya, melihat pandangan pria blonde didepannya. Pandangan mata menanjam yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan hanya dengan pandangan dari Pria didepannya, dia yakin, kalau dia bersama dengan teman-teman juga tidak akan berkutik. _(Pandangan mata Yato di Noragami pas lawan Shinkinya Bishamon pas Hiyori diculik.)_

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, _Ojou-san_. Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Naruto datar. Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Raynare.

"Ra-Raynare." Jawabnya ketakutan.

" _Souka_." Naruto berhenti disamping Raynare.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, Raynare mulai ketakutan dan menutup kedua matanya, tapi dia terkejut, bukan rasa sakit yang dia dapat, melainkan sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sama sekali. Membuka matanya, dengan jelas mata violetnya, melihat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya dengan mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya yang bermahkota raven.

"Nama yang cukup menarik." Ujar Naruto. Menarik tangannya, Naruto menatap Raynare. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari panti asuhan Wakaba. Dengan tangan ku, aku akan melindungi mu dari siapapun." Lanjut Naruto. Membalik badannya, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Raynare.

" _Matte_!"

Naruto berhenti, membalik badannya kedua mata saffirnya menatap lembut gadis yang menyuruhnya berhenti. " _Nanda_ , Raynare-chan?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Kau tidak merengkarnasi ku? Kau seorang Iblis murni bukan? Saat digereja, aku masih samar-samar mendengar kalau kau seorang _King_. Kenapa kau tidak merengkarnasi ku menjadi salah satu budak mu? Bukannya itu yang selalu diingkan setiap Iblis?" Tanya Raynare tidak mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum. "Itu tidak perlu. Kalau aku rengkarnasi diri mu sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan terima dengan keadaan mu yang sudah menjadi Iblis bukan? Maka dari itu aku tidak merengkarnasi mu. Dan kau salah akan satu hal Raynare-chan, tidak semua Iblis mengingkan seseorang yang mereka tolong menjadi budaknya, ya salah satunya adalah aku. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu menjadi salah satu _Peerage_ ku, karena aku tidak suka akan hal seperti itu." Pandangan mata Naruto menajam. "Tapi aku memaksa mu menjadi salah satu bagian dari panti asuhan wakaba, karena dengan hal itu, aku dapat melindungi mu dari keluarga Gremory yang sedang mengincar mu, atau dari para _Da-Tenshi_ yang sekarang yang sedang mengejar mu karena tindakan mu diluar perintah." Ekpresi Naruto kembali seperti semula. " _Jaa_ kalau begitu, semoga kau senang berada disini, Raynare-chan." Ujar Naruto membalik badannya, dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Raynare, yang menatapnya bingung.

" _Dia Iblis yang aneh, dan juga….. bodoh."_ Batin Raynare sweadrop.

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **.**

 **Firdaus Minato:**  
Mungkin sewaktu-waktu karena waktu saya sendiri sangatlah sibuk.

 **Asuka Ryu:**  
Hahaha, untuk masalah itu kenapa tidak coba tebak sendiri saja.

 **Justice Dragon:**  
Untuk masalah Perage saya mengakui kalau itu adalah typo yang sangat banyak. Tapi untuk Ise itu bukanlah typo melainkan kesengajaan. Karena biasanya char anime sering menyingkat nama orang lain, seperti, Murasakibara saat Kurocchin, Akacchin, Momochi, atau yang lainnya. Atau juga seperti Aomine/Momoi, yang memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan sebutan Tetsu. Jadi untuk Ise saya memang sengaja ketika Rias memanggil.

 **Loki of Evil God:**  
Dari satu anime tidak akan sebanyak itu yang masuk. Akan sedikit saya kasih bocoran, dari Char Naruto saja Cuma 2 yang akan harem Naruto.

 **Orang Jujur:**  
Jaa kalau begitu anda bisa membuat Fanfic dengan kualitas tinggi? Kalau bisa kenapa tidak bikin novel saja. Jujur saja kalau saya bilang saya tidak kesal maka saya membohongi diri saya sendiri. Ini fanfic tempat umum untuk orang berkreasi mengenai ide-ide mereka dengan Char/jalan cerita anime yang mereka lihat. Kalau saya sendiri jujur, saya memang tidak suka fanfic/anime dengan tokoh yang lemah duru dari awal/segala sesuatunya selalu berhungan 'Aku akan membawa perdamaian pada Dunia ini.' Kenapa tidak ada yang lebih realistis? Kalau mau membawa perdamaian ya cukup jadi Raja yang mengatur segalanya, bukankah begitu? Nah saya tidak suka cerita seperti itu, tapi saya tidak pernah menghina orang yang membuat karya tersebut. Saya tau saya benci, tapi saya masih menghargai mereka maka dari itu saya tidak pernah menghina, saya hanya memberi saran mereka, karena jika menghina, itu sama saja dengan menginjak-injak karya mereka dan harga diri mereka. Kalau anda tidak suka dengan fic saya silakan tekan tombol back, dan satu lagi jika anda hanya ingin menghina karya saya, dan author-author lainnya, lebih baik anda memakai akun fic, karena dengan itu kita bisa berdebat.

 **The Black Water:**  
Saya yakin saya tidak akan bisa membangun Harem di Dunia ini. Karena hal itu tidak akan tercapai maka saya membuat fanfic ini Harem, tentu dengan Char Anime yang saya idam-idamkan.

 **Damarwulan:**  
Kenapa tidak anda nantikan saja? Masuk/Tidak? Hal itu akan lebih menarik karena anda akan menebak-nebaknya bukan?

 **Kizami Namikaze:**  
Untuk siapa aja yang akan masuk tebak aja dengan sendirinya, karena di Arc pertama ini, Naruto hanya mencari Peerage saja kok, ya walaupun tidak lengkap.

Untuk para review yang tidak bisa balas, Gomenasai, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih kepada Review yang mau mendukung saya. Dan untuk flamer, saya harap anda tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Author lainnya. Jika dia masih bisa mengontrol emosi seperti saya mungkin tidak apa? Bagaimana dengan orang yang cepat marah? Saya tidak bisa membayangkan. Mungkin anda bisa tenang, karena tidak mungkin dia menemukannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia bisa melacaknya? Ingat teknologi sekarang sudah canggih, bukan hal mustahil menumukan orang hanya dengan dimana dia melakukan Review/Pesan Status atau lainnya. Maka dari itu jagalah etika mu dan mulut mu. Mulut mu adalah harimau mu. Itulah pesan dari saya.

Dan karena saya sudah menjanjikan profile Naruto maka dari itu:

Nama: Naruto Namikaze  
Race: Devil-half Human  
Age: 20 Tahun  
Affliations: Naruto Peerage, Namikaze Clan (Former), Panti Asuhan Wakaba  
Equipment: Orge Lux: Ser Versta  
Power&Ability:  
\- Demonic Power  
\- Master Kenjutsu  
\- Namikaze Ryu Kenjutsu (Swordsman Style Namikaze/Teknik Pedang Gaya Namikaze): Teknik Berpedang Namikaze yang diwariskan secara turun menurun, karena pada dasarnya, Clan Namikaze, adalah Clan Iblis….. nanti akan ada penjelasan tersendiri untuk Namikaze Ryu Kenjutsu.  
\- Magic Ser Versta: ? (Kalian tebak aja sendiri seperti apa kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Ser Versta.)  
\- Balance Breaker: ?

Oke hanya itu aja yang akan saya beri tau sisanya tebak sendiri. Untuk kemampuan Tohka akan saya seberi profile tentang kekuatan yang dia gunakan saat melawan Akeno dan Rias, yang tidak saya berikan di Chapter 1.

\- Narukami mampu menghisap kemampuan yang berlemen. Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan, Narukami adalah Magic Sword, maka mempunyai wadah tersendiri untuk menampung energy Sihir, dan Narukami berawal dari Naga, itu bukan hal yang mustahil menghisap energy yang berlemen sama, seperti di Fairy Tail. Hanya saja disini saya sedikit membatasi yang mampu di hisap Narukami, salah yang tidak bisa dihisap adalah Demonic Power milik Sirzechs.

\- Thunder Full Counter: Ini hampir sama dengan serangan Full Counter meliodas, hanya saja, Tohka hanya mampu mengembalikan Sihir bertipe petir saja. Seperti yang sudah saya beri tau, Narukami mempunyai wadah tersendiri, tapi energy Sihir yang dihisap terbatas, maka dari itu harus cepat digunakan kembali. Dan enegy Sihir yang dihisap itu tidak akan tercampur aduk. Contoh seperti Demonic Power miik Rias, dan Holy Thunder milik Akeno, jika terhisap Narukami, maka kedua Sihir tidak akan tercampur, dan saat di Thunder Full Coundter, maka akan menimbulkan dua petir milik mereka, atau Demonic Power yang dilapisi Holy Thunder atau mungkin sebaliknya.

Cukup sekian untuk chapter dan pejelasan kali ini. Gomen kalau update lama, karena kesibukan dunia nyata. Mohon reviewnya.

. 


End file.
